Legacy Of Providence
by Wolf Of The Highlands
Summary: SemiAUish. Only months after the war a new mysterious group with a equally mysteriuos leader appears and makes war on the recovering world. When Dearka Elsman is MIA before the end of the war murmours of a nightmare soon to be unleashed. : KXL, AXC, SXL
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Or Destiny 

Summary: Semi – AU. Only months after the war a mysterious group with an equally mysterious leader appear and make war on the recovering world. When Dearka Elsman is MIA before the war officially ends it starts murmurs of a nightmare soon to be unleashed. Pairings: KXL, AXC, SXL, MXM, DXM, YXS.

**Legacy Of Providence **

**Prologue**

Moments after Messiah's destruction…

Dearka Elsman's small unit was scanning the area. 'Damn Yzak,' Dearka thought, 'Why am I on guard detail,' It was something that was nagging Dearka the entire time he sat there in his custom Blaze ZAKU. He whispered, "Miriallia I miss you,"

"What did you say sir?" spoke someone under his command.

"Nothing," Dearka spoke hastily. After the war Dearka and Miriallia had attempted to date. But due to the fact that he was a Coordinator her parents didn't like him so much. 'For people who live in ORB they sure are hypocrites,' he thought sadly. It wasn't until the EA and ZAFT started to argue that Dearka was called back to service. Somehow he ended up on Yzak's ship under his command, something that Yzak obviously had a hand in. It was a round this time Miriallia and Dearka separated promising they would see each other. He went to the army to help prepare for anything, and she went to continue to take pictures of war zones and damaged areas.

"Sir something's on the radar," Spoke on of the soldiers.

"Where?" Dearka questioned.

"There," Pointed the soldiers ZAKU, "According to the radar there's at least ten unidentified units over there,"

"Well there's five of us, so everybody gets two," Deraka commanded.

"Yes sir," Came the response from the soldiers.

"Sir there heading towards the Archangel,"

"Well can't let have the fun," Dearka smirked, "Let's go boys,"

It was then that Dearka's unit engaged the mysterious force. From over the comm… came screams of "For Providence!"

"What the hell are those!" Spoke a startled soldier.

"Don't know, but they seem to reminded me of a G-weapon from the war two years back, but they're ZAKU's," Dearka responded.

"Sir they've spotted us!"

"Alright everybody engage targets!"

The battle probably lasted ten seconds before the shit hit the fan. "What the hell!" Screamed a soldier, "I'm seeing additional targets!"

"Get that message back to the Voltaire, let them know!" Dearka hollered.

"Sir something's jamming our comm.," Spoke the soldier.

"What!" Dearka yelled.

"Incoming, targets firing!"

Dearak didn't see it coming. His Blaze ZAKU was hit and blasted to oblivion. He blacked out just after hearing the screams of the men in his unit.

At the Voltaire…

"So what brings you to my ship Zala?" Yzak questioned.

"You told me that you found two ZAFT soldiers, Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka," Athrun answered.

"So, you're obviously not with ZAFT anymore,"

"True, but I happen to have Luna's sister with me and she wanted to see her sister,"

"And…"

"What do you mean and?"

"Well obviously there's more to you coming to my ship," Yzak answered, "Come back to ZAFT Athrun, become the chairman, make sure something like this never happens again,"

"But…"

"Don't but me, just think about it," Yzak barked.

Over the comm.. came the voice of a nervous crew man. "Commander Joule you asked to be notified when Major Elsman returned,"

"Yes and?"

"Sir the Major and his unit haven't returned yet and they are long over due to,"

"What?"

"Yes, their last message was of a small group coming up on the Archangel,"

"Tell the launch crew to prepare my GOUF, I'm going to go look myself and see where they are,"

"Yes Sir," and the comm. snapped of.

"Yzak?" Athrun spoke.

"What?" Yzak replied as he turned back to face his former ally.

"I'll come with you," Athrun answered as he followed Yzak out the door towards Infinite Justice.

Moments later…

"What the hell happened here?" Yzak whispered from his GOUF.

"Looks like there's nothing left," Athrun added.

"Over there is see a ZAKU," Yzak spoke as he moved towards the nearly destroyed ZAKU, "Anyone there, if you alive make a sound,"

"Commander is that you,"

"What the hell happened?"

"These things came out of nowhere and were heading for the Archangel," Came the dieing voice, "We engaged, and then suddenly more targets appeared, they wiped us out in know time,"

"Where's Dearka?"

The voice of the soldier didn't reply. All that there was was static. "What do you think happened Yzak?" Athrun questioned.

"I don't know," Yzak replied, "I just don't know,"

TBC…

I know it's short but it's only a prologue and they should be short. Now as for the mysterious mobile suits that look like a G-weapon from two years back, this will be revealed later in the story, but if you happen to be into the MSV's for both SEED and Destiny, that's wear it's from. Actually a lot of future mobile suits in this fic are from there.

Later Days…


	2. Life Moves On

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter One: Life Moves On**

"It's been six months Chairman Zala," spoke a member of the council, "Several members of the board believe that it's time to stop searching for Dearak Elsman,"

It had been the same thing every meeting. He would submit the idea of looking for Dearka with Yzak offering to lead a search party, and the council would deny them. Athrun always thought that being Chairman let you do what ever you wanted done, sadly he didn't realize a vote was needed for anything and everything that he tried.

"I'm sorry Yzak, the Council voted against the idea again," Athrun spoke to his friend.

"This is pathetic," Yzak grumbled, "In the time spent trying to get this mission passed I probably could of found him already,"

"It's not like I doubt your talent Yzak it's just that the Council doesn't see the point in searching for an everyday soldier,"

"But if it was one of their sons or daughters MIA, they'd ask for a small army to look for them," Yzak replied.

The two had now arrived at Athrun's office. It was here that the two usually went there separate ways. That is until Athrun asked Yzak a question he was dreading.

"Do you think we should just stop trying?"

"No, besides what would we tell her?"

"We'd tell her the truth, that we'll probably never find him again,"

"If we do you're doing it, she for some reason hates me,"

"I'm no better for the job, not only does she probably hold a small grudge against me for killing her first boyfriend, but also for siding with ZAFT during this last war,"

"She's aloud her opinion but even she can't say that you're an evil person for following your belief,"

"Maybe, besides she lives in ORB," Athrun calmly said silently.

ORB was still a hard topic for Athrun to talk about. After the war Athrun decided not to go to ORB and talk with Cagalli. Yzak had always figured it was because she was better off just ruling her country and marrying some rich ORB royal brat.

"Yzak?" Athrun questioned.

"Yes,"

"Why does she hate you?"

"It was me who sent him on that scouting mission, she believes that if I did my own work he would still be here," Yzak answered as if he was asked this same question everyday, "Now if you don't mind Chairman Zala, I must report back to the academy and check on the recruits," With that Yzak saluted and left.

Athrun remained outside the door that leads to his office. He always had questioned his belief on why he would ever think of becoming Chairman like his father and not a Commander like Yzak. He would never understand why he did. He walked into his office and remembered that there were no windows to gaze out at while he worked, he had no pictures of a girlfriend or wife and children on his desk, he was trapped in a job he could never remember wanting.

Meanwhile with Yzak…

"How was the meeting?" Questioned Shiho Hahnenfuss.

"As good as it always is," Yzak remarked.

"So no go again uh?" Shiho asked.

"No and it drives me up a wall that I can't do anything,"

"You could always pack up and head out on your own,"

"I would but the council would have my ass if it was a success or not," Yzak replied.

"So now what do we do?"

"Easy, keep waiting to get it approved," Yzak replied with a small unnoticeable smile, "Until then we head to the academy and see how things are going there," he then started to walk down the hall towards the car that was waiting for them.

All Shiho could do as she watched the man walk away was look away from his back and hope he would return to his bitchy normal self.

On Earth with Kira and Lacus…

"Any word from Cagalli yet?" Lacus questioned.

"No she's still busy trying to rebuild ORB," Kira answered sadly.

"Maybe when she's done Athrun will return and they can be together," Lacus said with a sad smile.

Kira looked towards the beach where Murrue and Mwu were walking and laughing together. "In a small way I think it's better if Athrun stayed in the PLANTS,"

"Why's that Kira?"

"He might be able to keep the PLANTS from waging war," Kira replied solemnly.

"Maybe," Lacus replied as he leaned into Kira's arms.

"Everything will be fine," Kira spoke confidently, "You'll see no more wars,"

"I hope your right," Lacus spoke as she looked up at the stars.

Not everyone at is happy with the wars outcome. Though with peace finally achieved one would think they could live a better life and rebuild from what they lost. Sadly not all think this way. One in particular has felt that wars have dealt her a hard life. Has taken everything and left nothing.

'First Tolle,' Miriallia thought, 'Now my Dearka, I didn't even get to see him one last time,'

Miriallia Haww had been leading a hard six months after the war. She would have been completely oblivious if Yzak and Athrun hadn't told her Dearka was MIA. Something Miriallia knew from serving in the first war that Dearka was as good as dead. It was then that her doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Miriallia questioned her self.

When she opened the door her heart stopped. "Tolle?" She spoke meekly. Behind the door was Tolle Koenig. Miriallia's first boyfriend.

At an unknown location…

A tall figure walked town the hall of an almost never-ending corridor. The hall was lined with cells all empty save one. In this lone cell stood a man chained to a wall. He had obviously been beaten and looked very weak. The tall figure glared at the guards who in fear of his unnatural powers.

The figure had then approached the man and spoke, "Mr. Elsman, we meet at last,"

TBC…

Again sorry for being so short but this is still a sort of introduction to things in the next chapter. Now also I was asked in a review what MSV stood for, now since I can't directly answer this person I'll post the meaning here so that anyone in the future who doesn't understand can look here.

MSV stand for Mobile Suit Variation, in short this means anything form the Astray manga's are MSV. MSV's can usually be custom MS's used by superior pilots, example could be Miguel Aiman and his Custom Orange GINN. If you've heard of a MS called Buster Dagger or 105 Dagger these are MSV.

A could resource to understand this go to w w w . m a h q . n e t just remove the spaces.


	3. Dearka Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED Or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter 2: Dearka Found**

"Mr. Elsman, we meet at last," spoke the mysterious person.

Dearka had problem's identifying the person's voice. From where he sat propped against the wall Dearka believed that the person was using a voice scrambler. An odd one at that. It seemed that when the person spoke their voice would constantly changing from male to female to and odd mix of the two.

"I'd say the same if I knew who you are," Dearka responded.

Dearka's wisecrack was answered with a hollow laugh from his gracious host. As the person laughed Dearka stared at it with a look of shock. 'What kind of whack job is this?" Dearka thought to himself.

"I knew you'd be a funny person Mr. Elsman or should I say Dearka," The person replied. The person then started to remove the mask and device that changed their voice.

"Allow myself to introduce…myself!" The man howled with laughter.

Dearaka couldn't believe his eyes. He had seen the roster of the Minerva, including a small picture of each of the personnel. The person that he stared at had the face of Rey Za Burrel, someone who was supposed to be dead.

"My name Dearka Elsman, is Roy Le Burrel," Roy spoke.

"Roy?" Dearka asked with a look of doubt.

"Yes, Roy," Roy added in happiness, "Now your probably thinking why I look like someone who should be dead,"

'How the?' Dearka thought.

"Oh it's simple really, I'm his clone," Roy remarked.

"Your Rey Za Burrel's clone?" Dearka asked in disbelief.

"No I'm not the clone of that weakling!" Roy yelled, "I am a perfect copy of the great Raww Le Creuset, the Providence!"

'This guys nuts,' Dearka thought.

"Now if you'd kindly follow me," Roy remarked as two guards hauled Dearka to his feet, "I will explain why you're alive and not dead,"

As Dearka followed the quite mad person who believed he was a clone of a dead man. Dearka noticed several Mobile Suits that he had never seen before. He would of thought more on the situation but Roy turned and started to talk.

"You're wondering what these Mobile Suits are for and what kind they are," Roy started, "These Mobile Suits are models that both the EA and ZAFT created not only two years previous in the first war but also during this past war, some are just prototypes that my men have been working on,"

"And the purpose of the MS's?" Dearka asked hoping that the guards wouldn't slug him.

"Do finish the great Raww's work!" Roy beamed.

"You intend to start another war!" Dearka yelled.

"Well yes but you see there's more to it," Roy remarked, "I plan to start a war and watch as both Natural and Coordinator destroy each other,"

"But why?"

Roy sighed, "Dearka, Dearka, it's human nature to kill you know that, two years ago you saw nothing wrong with hunting down and killing Naturals,"

"That was before I realized that war is insane,"

"Yes but your reason for defecting from ZAFT wasn't just this belief war is insane and morally wrong, no it was because you fell in love with a Natural," Roy laughed at the end of the sentence obviously finding humor in it.

"What do you find funny?"

"Everything, you stand before believing that that Natural girl loves you now, I hate to disappoint you Dearka but she's moved on," Roy laughed again harder this time.

"What?"

"Yes it's true, but trust me he's no Coordinator, hell to her he's o so much better, hell to her your nothing but a mistake,"

"Your lying, you don't know her and you don't know me!"

"Really now," Roy smirked. He snapped his fingers and one of the guards produced a folder. "Let's see your Naturals name is Miriallia Haww, she was part of EA and worked on the Archangel, both her parents are alive, oh isn't that nice it's always great to have parents, Ah here's the interesting part, had a boyfriend name Tolle Koenig and surprise surprise he was a Natural,"

Dearka had now started to glare at the man name Roy. 'How'd he get that information?' he asked himself.

"Really Dearka you didn't think she'd date a Coordinator, for all her talk of hoping for peace she's a hypocrite face it," Roy smirked at Dearka.

"Shut up!"

"Come come that's not a great attitude to have towards your host," Roy laughed, "Look if she had a choice between you and her dead boyfriend who would she choose?"

"The one that makes her happy," Dearka smirked when he finished.

"Really now, why don't you follow me," Roy's expression turned grim as they walked to a room full of monitors.

As Roy shuffled through tapes of footage of something, Dearka wondered how long he'd been missing, it only felt like a few days.

"Dearka, how long have you been missing?" Roy questioned.

"I don't know, few days tops,"

"It hurts me to tell you this but it's been six months,"

"Six months!"

"Yes, and during this time no ones looked for you, no ones even noticed your absence, especially your girlfriend,"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"What I mean Dearka is that you…are…un…important to everyone," Roy answered, "To ZAFT you were just an expendable toy soldier, to your so called friends, you were just a person in there squad, you had nothing in common with them except fighting the war, and lastly to your girlfriend you were nothing but a replacement,"

Dearka tried not to believe him and mentally tried to fight back. But as Roy spoke he started to believe him more and more. What scared Dearka was that Roy might be right.

"Do you need proof?" Roy questioned with a hint of a smile, "I have video proof of what you mean to her,"

Roy then stepped back behind Dearka after he pressed a button on the consul. When Dearka turned to look, he gazed at video footage of both Miriallia and another man hugging. It then showed scenes of them helping in the rebuild of ORB. When he watched them kiss his mind broke and he started to shake.

'Excellent,' Roy thought to himself, 'It's all going according to plan,'

"There there Dearka, she obviously didn't love you as much as you loved her," Roy said trying to sound sympathetic, "Obviously she would rather have her not dead Natural boyfriend,"

Dearka was still having a mental battle as he watched these scenes before him replay over and over. 'He's lying, that's a fake tape,' one side argued.

'No Roy's right, she'd rather love a Natural then us,' roared the other.

"If you help me Dearka, I promise that she will live, and that she is yours," Roy pressed on watching Dearka battle himself.

'I'll help Roy, I want Miriallia back, I want her to have a world with peace, I'll show her Coordinators are just as good as Naturals,' Dearka thought to himself.

"What must I do?" Dearka spoke to Roy.

"Destroy any in your way, do not hesitate, do not falter from your decision, do what must be done to reclaim what should be yours!" Roy roared.

"Yes Sir!" Dearka replied.

"Get this man a Mobile Suit!" Roy yelled gleefully, "Make sure it's one of the best we can give him, make sure all specifications are to his liking,"

"And Dearka?" Roy called before he walked out.

"Yes Sir?"

"Make sure your ready, we move for attack on our first target in one week,"

"What's the target?"

"It's ORB of course!" Roy yelled as he led the now misguided Dearka towards the MS hangar.

It would be because of a traitor that ORB was given word of this attack. The same news would be delivered to the Chairman of ZAFT, Kira Yamato, and Mwu La Flagga. It would be these three plus two others that ORB may stand a chance.

TBC…

Another short chapter, I swear that these are going to get longer eventually. In the next chapter more of who Roy is, who the traitor is, the other two people to defend ORB and of course the revealing of the plan that Roy will use to attack ORB.

Please Read And Review.

Till then

Later Days…


	4. Send In The Clones

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter 3: Send In The Clones**

On the way to the hangar… 

"I'd like to know more about your plan sir," Dearka commented towards Roy.

"Well there's not much to be told other than what I've told you," Roy replied.

Two guards shuffled behind Dearka and Roy. The two of them were obviously watching and checking incase Dearka tried to run or attack Roy. One guard seemed to watch Dearka's movements, questions, and reactions closer than either Roy or the other guard.

"But I'd still like to know," Dearka added, "Personally why attack ORB six months after the war, why not go when they were weak?"

"Well Dearka you need to understand this," Roy answered as the two walked, "I unlike the great Raww, happen to enjoy the challenge of a good fight, that is why I've waited for ORB to rebuild itself, besides what's the fun of taking control of a cotenant when it's falling apart,"

Dearka had a look that read that he was expecting more of an answer and decided to voice it, "And?"

"Oh, simple, the Mass Driver," Roy added, "From all the wealth I've gathered, I couldn't get a Mass Driver, lots of Mobile Suits, a few N-Jammer's but a Mass Driver NOOO!" Roy belted the rest and through his hands in the air making Dearka jump.

When the two had arrived at the hangar Dearka saw an arrangement of different Mobile Suits, some he had never seen or even heard of. There were variations of a GOUF, three oddly shaped G-weapons designed after the three stolen from Armory One, a carbon copy of the Impulse, an odd version of the Destiny, several EA MS's called 105 Dagger with and orange one in the front, several custom ZAKU's later Dearka saw two MS that looked surprisingly familiar.

"Hey those look like…" Dearka started.

"That is correct those MS look like both your former Buster and your friends Duel," Roy commented, "Those are called the Buster Dagger and the Duel Dagger,"

"Is there a difference between these and the normal ones?"

"Not really, besides the lack of Phase Shift Armor, the Buster Dagger uses beam sabers, something the original lacked if you recall," Roy answered, "The Duel Dagger on the other hand has no additions, it only lacks Phase Shift Armor,"

"What will I be piloting?" Dearka questioned.

"Your full of questions aren't you Dearka," Roy laughed, "You will be piloting a special machine, and will lead a special group into the attack,"

"Alright, who pilots all these?" Dearka questioned again as he gazed around the hangar.

"Some are piloted by the people who also believe in the great Raww's work, others," Roy paused, "Would be the G-weapon based machines, these are piloted by the select few,"

"And they are?"

"Don't fear Dearka, we are heading there now,"

The walk to wear the other pilots were waiting was long. It took several trips through more hallways of Mobile Suits till they came to two large steel doors. As Dearka gazed at the two doors Roy punched in the code to open only one of the doors.

"What's behind that door?" Dearka pointed at the other door.

"That is my little surprise for the PLANTS, no one, not even you Dearka will know what's back there, now this way hurry," Roy said as he walked through the door followed by Dearka and the two doors.

When Dearka walked in he was shocked, there stood carbon copies of not only his friends but their MS's as well. "What the hell?" Dearka mumbled.

"I see your shocked Dearka," Roy laughed, "Yes these are clones of the people you once called friends,"

Dearka stood rigged in his spot. There was an Athrun clone with the Justice, a Kira clone with a Freedom, surprisingly there were several clones of Shinn Asuka.

"Why so many clones of Shinn?"

"You saw those four oddly designed G-weapons and the Impulse,"

"Yes,"

"The first three are the prototypes of Abyss, Chaos, and Gaia MS, while the other is the Destiny Impulse built exclusively for Shinn Asuka, while the Impulse is just there because Shinn was quite exceptional with that machine,"

Dearka continued to gaze at the clones of his friends until he looked closely at one in particular, 'No,' Dearka thought to himself, 'He couldn't have a clone of him,'

"You cloned Nicol," Dearka whispered, "How did you clone my friends?"

"Well, since Coordinators don't require Doctors it's difficult," Roy started, "But when someone enters the army they must take tests, no matter what they are, Natural or Coordinator, they take blood tests, you see the Doctors in PLANTS keep your blood from these and make copies incase you need blood,"

"You mean they clone our blood?"

"Yes, that is how I was able to get the clones,"

Dearka was now seriously confused, "What about Kira, when he was in the army they all ready knew he was a Coordinator?"

"Easy, when Kira was injured and in the care of Lacus Clyne they did blood tests to see how much medicine and what not to give him," Roy remarked, "Luckily the Doctor was a good friend of the great Raww's and he kept the blood samples and sent them to Raww when he found out about Kira,"

"Well that does make sense," Dearka remarked.

"Now is there anything else you would like to know?" Roy asked.

"Yes, How come there are no clones of me or Yzak and how do you know so much about everything?"

"Well the reason there is no clone of you or Yzak is because Yzak seemed to make sure that the only records accessible to the public are your battle records, he erased everything else," Roy answered.

"And what about you?" Dearka questioned.

"Well that's more difficult," Roy smiled, "You see before the great Raww Le Creuset died he had a transmitter placed inside of him, this transmitters main function was that when Raww passed away the transmitter would signal my stasis pod and I would become active, I would latter be sent the codes and all information the great Le Creuset had before his untimely death, by this process he is able to live through me and complete his grand task," Roy said happily.

"That answers so many things," Dearka remarked to himself. Roy had remarkable heard him.

"That's good, I'm happy to answer any questions you have, now run along and go join your friends, you have to get used to each other so you can all work together," Roy smiled again and pushed Dearka towards the clones.

As Dearka was pushed forward towards the clones he looked back to see Roy leave with the guards who escorted them there. If he had turned his head one more time he would of seen one of the guards look stay and watch him again before leaving.

Several Hours Later In Communications Room…

"Lets see, I have to connect this here and that there, and…" spoke the figure, "I'm good to go,"

The figure then started to type in a message detailing Roy's plan in detail. It had complete Mobile Suite list with pilots and where they came from. The figure had programmed they're message to be received by two people, the current head of ORB and to Athrun, who after reading the message were to send it to the people on a list that the figure deemed capable of fighting back Roy and his followers. The figure worked endlessly till they heard a door slide open. The person who opened the door shined a light on the figure revealing them.

"Dearka Elsman," whispered the new mysterious figure.

"Who's there?" Dearka questioned as he spun around and raised a gun towards the person standing in the doorway.

"Heine Westenfluss," spoke the figure in the doorway.

"Whoa, wait a minute, I read the Minerva reports from Athrun and I know for a fact that your dead," Dearka whispered while keeping his gun on Heine.

"Do you remember Roy's little cloning thing," Heine spoke.

"You're a clone of Heine?" Dearka questioned.

"No, I'm the real deal," Heine replied with a smirk.

"But how…" Dearka spoke.

"The person that was killed by the pilot of Gaia was a clone of me, the last battle I participated in was the Battle Of Yackin Due," Heine answered.

"So you were kidnapped right after the war?"

"No, I was kidnapped during our two years of piece when I was testing one of ZAFT's new Mobile Suits,"

"And you're participating in Roy's plan,"

"Not by choice, Roy believes I'm the clone, and that I do what ever his evil little mind desires,"

"Well then from here on we're comrades then aren't we," Dearka smirked.

"I guess we are, but you must remember I'm a clone of Heine not the real deal, Heine replied.

"Of course, now lets get out of here,"

As the two snuck out of the room someone in the shadows watched them. When the person walked out he stroked his chin and spoke to himself, "That's interesting, very interesting,"

At Athrun's office…

"Yzak get in here!" Athrun called down the hall to his commander friend.

"What's wrong now?" Yzak asked with annoyance thinking it was some meager task.

"Look at this and then ask me a question," Athrun answered as he turned the monitor towards Yzak.

Yzak stood and read over the contents on the monitor. Athrun could here several curses and a few words like clones and Nicol's name tossed around as he silently watched Yzak. Yzak on the other hand was having inner turmoil problems. He liked fighting to that was sort of a good thing but the fact that there may be another war was the bad thing.

Yzak looked up and stared towards Athrun and asked, "Who sent this?"

"I think you have an idea," Athrun answered.

"Yes, but you have to admit it sounds impossible,"

"But Dearka doesn't know I'm the Chairman of PLANTS, that message is specifically worded and sent to Athrun Zala not the Chairman of PLANTS,"

"So what are we going to do?" Yzak questioned, "You know that the council won't help until this thing is right on our doorstep,"

"Exactly, that is why Athrun Zala a member of FAITH and not the Chairman of PLANT is going along with Commander Joule,"

"I'll get a team together," Yzak replied turning and heading for the door.

"No you won't Yzak,"

"What, why not?"

"Because our good friend Dearaka has sent us a list of capable pilots to choose from,"

"Well hurry and choose already,"

"I all ready did,"

"All right who are they?"

"My friend Kira, former commander Mu La Flagga, Shinn Asuka, and Lunamaria Hawke,"

"What that red haired girl who can't hit the broad side of a mountain ten feet away from it!" Yzak roared.

"She's not that bad, plus she's the only one that will stop Shinn from trying to kill Kira,"

"Fine your choice now let's get going," Yzak said as he bolted out the door.

As Athrun stood he gazed at the pictures on his desk. One caught his eye faster than any other. It was a picture of Cagalli at the end of the first war. "Cagalli, please hold on until I get there," and with that Athrun ran out the same door that his friend had previously ran through.

TBC…

Well there's the next chapter. Sorry if it took longer than you had hoped. Anyways please read and review, that's always appreciated.

A/N: And for those that are confused about what clones flying what here's a llist.

Clone Kira – Original Freedom

Clone Athrun – Original Justice

Clone Shinn – Destiny Impulse (MSV)

Clone Shinn – Chaos Impulse (MSV)

Clone Shinn – Gaia Impulse (MSV)

Clone Shinn – Abyss Impulse (MSV)

Clone Shinn – Impulse (Damn so many Shinn's)

Clone Nicol – Unknown (I know, revealed next chapter)

The Real Heine – Orange 105 Dagger

Dearka – Unknown (Same as Nicol)

Yzak – Unknown (Sam as Nicol)

Anyone who had a Gundam in Destiny will have that machine for this one.

Later Days…


	5. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter 4: Preparations**

Days before attack on ORB… 

"Why can't I go?" Shiho asked her now extremely annoyed Commander.

"You just can't all right, the Chairman has asked for only three pilots to accompany him," Yzak replied.

"Why didn't you ask for me to go?" Shiho asked again.

'For the love of God woman stop asking so many damn questions,' Yzak thought to himself. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was just so supposed to tell Shiho that she was in charge of training that's it, he wasn't supposed to tell her that he was leaving with Athrun somewhere.

"I tried for Christ's sake, but he chose the pilots not me if you have a problem talk to him about!" Yzak barked. His rather loud reply made Shiho back away from him.

"Very well Commander," Shiho spoke coldly.

"ERRR, women!" Yzak hollered again as he walked away. 'Note to self never piss of a woman before heading into a battle zone,' Yzak thought to himself.

Later…

"Now explain to me again why were going again?" Shinn questioned Luna.

"We are going because Chairman Zala requested that we go, so let's go," Luna replied as she shoved Shinn through a door.

It had only occurred to Shinn recently that Luna didn't go all fangirlie around Athrun anymore, something that made him feel slightly better.

"That's not all of it is it?" Shinn questioned.

"That's all that I know, Commander Yzak sent me a message that you and I were to go to a specific location to meet with him and the Chairman,"

"Sounds suspicious doesn't it," Shinn stated.

"It does but we just have to trust them now don't we," Luna replied as she wrapped her arm around Shinn's, "Everything will be all right, I promise,"

'I hope your right,' Shinn thought as they walked towards two distant figures that could be made out to be Yzak and Athrun.

"Finally you two show up!" Yzak barked when the two arrived.

"Sorry were late sir!" the two replied in unison with a salute.

"Put your hands down, on this mission were equals," Yzak spoke as he watched the two.

"Sir?" Luna questioned. Shinn on the other hand seemed quite pleased with the idea of being equals with Yzak Joule and the Chairman.

"What the hell did I just say!" Yzak yelled at Luna, "We are equals so no Sirs!"

"Calm down Yzak," Athrun spoke trying to calm his friend down, "It doesn't help them if your yelling at them like that,"

"Sorry!" Yzak barked again towards Athrun.

'How does Shiho do it?' Athrun thought to himself.

"Anyway, do the two of you understand the situation," Athrun questioned now turning towards Shinn and Luna.

"No, we don't," Shinn spoke with arrogance, "Yzak didn't tell us in the message to come here,"

"You little…!" Yzak started.

"Yzak, calm down," Athrun ordered, "First things first Shinn lose the attitude, to work as a team you can't treat your team mates like that!"

Shinn's ego had taken a rather large. It appeared to Luna at least that the person next to her had a look of hurt etched on his face. To Shinn it was like Athrun had slapped him again.

"Now as for the mission details," Athrun spoke making sure to have every ones undivided attention, "Is to assist ORB, we have been sent a message that ORB will be attacked in just a few days,"

"Why stick our neck's out for ORB?" Shinn questioned. His hatred towards ORB had obviously not diminished in the six months after the war.

"Why do you think?" Yzak fired back, "For one they are valuable allies and for another, after ORB's been attacked where do you think these people will head next,"

"Exactly," Athrun spoke, "I chose the three of you because of your piloting skills, along with the ability to work as a group when you try," the last comment was directed at Shinn.

"What will we be using?" Luna questioned hoping to change subjects before the three men started to fist fight with each other.

"I'll be in the Infinite Justice, Shinn will have the Destiny, Luna you will have the Impulse also the silhouettes are already on Earth so don't worry," Athrun answered.

" Zala what will I get?" Yzak questioned. It was obvious that Yzak really didn't want to be flying a ZAKU or his GOUF when everybody else had a G-weapon.

"For you Yzak I had the engineers create something special," Athrun answered with a smile, "We found a spare N-Jammer and created a new mobile suit specially for you, it's called the ZGMF – X18A Ballistic Duel,"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a MS built specifically for you using the battle data from two years ago, now the Ballistic Duel looks remotely like the original,"

"Remotely?" Shinn questioned for Yzak.

"Well how's this, it looks the same but with newer technology, also it has an improved Assault Shroud, it has two rail guns on each shoulder along with a missile pod on each shoulder, you also have a gun of same design from two years back, plus a specially designed Wizard Pack,"

"What's on it?" Yzak questioned enthusiastically.

"Let's see there was a flight pack that allows flight in the atmosphere and on Earth, two hyper bazooka's courtesy of ORB, and finally a Scylla energy cannon mounted like the Strikes two years ago," Athrun answered with a smile.

"That thing sounds like it can take ORB by itself," Luna whispered to Shinn.

"Doesn't this break the Treaty?" Yzak questioned.

"Yes, but lucky or unlucky for us it was built in secret like Destiny and Legend,"

"If this is mine does that mean there's a Buster one as well?" Yzak questioned once more.

"That's true I found the schematics for it but it's been recorded that it was built already," Athrun answered uneasily.

"So that means…" Luna brought up.

"Yes, the group we're about to fight must have stolen it," Athrun answered.

""So that means there's a chance that He'll have it," Yzak proposed.

"I hope so," Athrun whispered, "It's time to go suit up and move out,"

"Yes Sir!" The three saluted.

"This isn't the way you wanted to meet her again is it?" Yzak asked when he and Athrun were in private.

"No, this is definitely not the way it was supposed to go," Athrun replied with sadness evident.

"Look at the plus side, you get to go to meet an angry woman and then leave, I just left an angry woman and when I come back I get to deal with that," Yzak snorted.

"True but last time I checked you two aren't married and sure the hell aren't married," Athrun added.

"You're right but sometimes…" Yzak broke off shacking his head, "Any way let's get going ORB's going to need help,"

The two men then walked off to meet with the Shinn and Luna. Completely unaware that someone had listened to both the briefing and the private conversation.

TBC…

Ya I know short ass chapter. I was going to make this longer but the main plot of the chapter was Athrun debriefing Shinn and Luna and Yzak getting his MS so it was pretty pointless to move on. That and I want to make the story longer with short ass chapters eventually making one big ass one.

Anyway just one more thing the ZGMF-X18A Ballistic Duel is made up, I have know idea if there is even an X18A so don't pull your hair out asking where a picture is.

It's a little late but Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!

Later Days…


	6. Master Of Puppets

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

A/N: The title of this chapter is based of the Metallica song Master Of Puppets, the chapter has nothing to do with the song, which I don't own.

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter 5: Master Of Puppets **

On the streets of ORB… 

"Hurry Tolle, we have to get the clothes and food to the shelter!" Miriallia called.

"I'm coming don't worry!" Tolle called back as he hefted several boxes on to his shoulder.

It had only been several days since Tolles return to Miriallias life. Over those days Miriallia had started to forget about Dearka, the person who was beside her during her grieving two years ago. The way the two carried themselves it would seem as if Tolle wasn't gone for two years.

Before Tolle walked out the door his cell phone rang. "Hold on Milly my phones ringing!" Tolle called. He placed the boxes down and pulled out his cell. "Hello," He spoke into the receiver.

A warped voice replied, "It's starting, prepare yourself you might be needed,"

"How so Master?" Tolle questioned.

"If Dearka betrays us and reaches the ruler of ORB and the Chairman of PLANT he will leak more information, I need you to eliminate him if he gets that close," the voice ordered.

"Yes Master," Tolle answered.

"Now back to normal, you must remain aloof of all that happens," the voice added before hanging up.

"Who was that Tolle?" Miriallia asked as Tolle hung up and sat in the car.

"Just a friend," Tolle replied as he buckled up.

Roy's Hideout…

"Everything's ready now your liege," spoke a hooded figure by a phone.

'Your liege, I like the sound of that,' Roy smirked at the thought, "Sometimes I wonder if I should continue with the great Rau's plans or if I should conquer the world," Roy howled with laughter at the thought of having the head of ORB and the Chairman of PLANT bowing to him.

"Commander, what are you thinking?" spoke a soldier.

"I'm thinking it's time to change the plan," Roy answered seriously, "Come we must find Dearka and the others,"

With Dearka…

"It's hard for you to adjust to all of this isn't it?" Nicol questioned.

Dearka looked up from where he was sitting on the floor and looked closely at the Nicol or the clone Nicol to be exact. He wondered if this clone had the same non-war loving attitude that the real Nicol had.

"What do you mean?" Dearka questioned back.

"To be abandoned by your cowardly friends and even by the woman you love," Nicol replied.

"They are your friends as well, you shouldn't insult them that really isn't like you," Dearka smirked towards the clone.

For a moment the clone Nicol looked like he was seething with anger. The moment quickly passed as the clone regained his emotions. "They are the weak Nicol's friends, I am a different person entirely,"

'Weak Nicol,' Dearka thought, 'There was a moment where I would've agreed with that, but now I believe that Nicol was the strongest one of us,'

"You know what they say, Nothing Beats The Original," Dearka spoke as he stood up and smirked at the clone.

"How dare you?" Nicol screamed, "You are nothing compared to me,"

"Gentlemen," came Roy's voice from the other side of the hangar, "Please calm yourselves we are after all comrades going towards the same goal,"

"Yes sir!" Nicol yelled as he saluted. Dearka stood lazily to the side watching Roy.

"Nicol I have a gift for you," Roy spoke towards Nicol.

"What is it sir?" Nicol questioned.

"It's your Mobile Suit," Roy spoke calmly, "It's an Earth Alliance Mobile Suit based on your predecessors G-weapon Blitz, it's GAT-S02R N Dagger N,"

Nicol's eyes grew large. The mere thought of his own MS was thrilling to him. "Thank you Commander," Nicol spoke as he bowed low.

"The capabilities of your new machine are similar to the Blitz, it uses Mirage Colloid, an offensive, piercer lock, and N-Jammer Canceller," Roy spoke.

The clone Nicol looked like he was about to jump from his skin from excitement. "You're an idiot," Dearka spoke as he watched the spectacle.

"Now now Dearka your not jealous by chance are you?" Roy asked as he pulled Nicol back from trying to leap at Dearka, "If that's the case I have a surprise for you as well,"

'What's he thinking?' Dearka thought.

"Your Mobile Suit just so happens to be of ZAFT design," Roy said smugly, "It like the N Dagger N comes with an N-Jammer, now the design is pretty much the exact same as the original Buster but with slight improvements, first it has beam sabers much like it's Dagger counterpart, it uses a high energy long range beam rifle built like the Destiny Impulse's, has one Mulit-Phase Beam Cannon called Callidus, that little number's from the Strike Freedom very touchie control, mounted in the chest," Roy stopped to take a gulp of air before continuing, "And finally a custom Wizard Pack, that has Hydra Gatling Beam Cannon, an extra hand weapon called plasma-sabot bazooka, and finally some Firebee guiding missiles,"

"Sounds like a mix and match combination of other Mobile Suit weapons," Nicol sneered at the mentioning of Dearka's overpowered assault MS.

"The reason dear Nicol is simple, that armament of offensive weaponry is specific for this new Buster," Roy remarked happily.

"And what's this new Buster called?" Dearka questioned.

"It's called ZGMF – X17A, Demon Buster," Roy laughed, "The way this machine will fight with you behind the controls Mr. Elsman it will surely live up to it's name of Demon,"

"Now on to other business," Roy said suddenly becoming serious, "The other's have been briefed about our new plan,"

"New plan sir?" Dearka asked.

"Yes, the new plan is to use the tools the great Rau left us to conquer Earth and have everyone under one government and show that Natural and Coordinator can coexist!" Roy bellowed.

'Under one rule,' Dearka thought, 'With you at the head of this new government I bet,'

"Now if you excuse me gentlemen," Roy said as he turned on his heal and left.

"Hear that Dearka, peace at last," Nicol sneered, "Won't your friends be happy,"

"Shut up," Dearka said calmly, "My friends will stop him trust me,"

"Maybe Dearka but when they stop him they stop you!" Nicol laughed hysterically and left the room.

When the clone left Dearka looked around the room and then suddenly spoke aloud, "You heard that right Heine,"

"Yes," Heine spoke stepping out, "I've managed to sway some of the followers to the point of helping us, the problem is none no what Rau left to Roy that he's go hidden away,"

"Damn," Dearka swore.

Outside…

"Do you think he'll contact his friends," spoke a clone near Roy.

"No, there'll be no time to contact anyone," Roy laughed, "His friends may be there to stop us but they will fail,"

"And if turns on us…"

"Were insured not only on the battlefield but if he survives it as well,"

TBC…

Not nearly as long as I would like but just preparations for the fighting. Next chapter will be mainly ORB, Cagalli, Mwu, Murrue, Lacus and Kira. Some romance will be in these chapters as well.

Happy New Year! And Later Days!


	7. Patiently Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny.

**Legacy Of Providence **

**Chapter Six: Patiently Waiting**

ORB… (A/N: Begins just after Dearka's message from Chapter 3 arrives) 

"This is insane!" Cagalli screamed, "Who would attack a country trying to rebuild themselves after a war!"

"How do we know this message is even true Lady Cagalli," spoke a member of the board.

"That's true, whoever this person is they are probably joking with ORB doe to its lack of strength after the latest war," remarked another.

'How do we know this is message is real,' Cagalli thought to herself.

"Even if this message is true, ORB's defenses aren't strong enough for an attack, and who would come to our aid, The Earth Alliance, they are all but destroyed due to the former Chairman's attack's," spoke the same board member, "Or are we to wait for the new Chairman, Chairman Zala, to help us, and are we so sure that it's not him who is organizing this attack to remove a Neutral Nation from Earth to prove that Coordinators are truly superior, his father was Patrick Zala after all, he has the potential to do this,"

Cagalli was seething with anger at the insults thrown towards Athrun. Even though the most contact she had with him was through Yzak when he was doing diplomacy missions for Athrun. It was Cagalli's twin brother Kira, who had been more than happy to come to the meetings to watch over Cagalli at Colonel Kisaka's request, who ended the meeting before Cagalli showed her disgust towards the board members.

"Do you think they're right Kira?" Cagalli asked when the two were in private, "Do you think that they're right, that the message was fake, or that the PLANTS and ZAFT are organizing the whole thing?"

"I don't know if this message is fake, it is after all seeming to ask for apparently the sender's idea's of the best MS pilots to fight this organization," Kira answered truthfully, "But I do know that Athrun and the PLANTS can't be the ones behind this, Athrun is not his father and does not follow his father's beliefs,"

"How do know we for sure though?" Cagalli questioned.

Kira was in shock at this question, 'She doubt's Athrun!'

"Cagalli, Athrun has followed his own decisions from day one, we may not have agreed with those decisions but we as his friends have to believe he's not involved in all of this," Kira remarked, "After all his name was on that list of capable pilots as well, if he received the same message I will not doubt that Athrun will come to ORB's aid,"

'I don't know Kira,' Cagalli thought, 'He's been making decisions that I don't wish to enjoy,'

"Now, if you excuse me Cagalli I must inform Commander La Flaga of this development," Kira said sighing.

"Commander?" Cagalli questioned, "You do realize he isn't you Commander anymore right,"

"Old habit's are hard to break I guess," Kira replied.

Kira walked up and hugged his sister, "Take care of yourself, Athrun will be disappointed in me if you aren't safe," With that Kira walked away leaving Cagalli to brood over the information.

'Athrun disappointed ha,' Cagalli laughed to herself, 'He left to be with his own kind, he probably wouldn't come to help even if I was the one to ask,'

Orphanage with Kira…

"So kid how did it go?" Mu asked Kira as he sat down next to Murrue who also wanted to here the news.

Kira was standing by the window with his back to them. He watched outside as Lacus was playing with the children and Andrew Waltfeld sat on the porch with a mug of coffee talking with Reverend Malchio. "The board members believe that the message was a fake, they also believe that the current Chairman of the PLANTS is involved in this," Kira answered.

"So what are they going to do?" Murrue questioned.

"So far, nothing," Kira answered honestly, "What puzzles me is that the person who sent the message, sent a list of pilots that they believe will stop this organization,"

"Let me guess," Mu started, "You're on the list right,"

"Yes," Kira replied, "and you are as well,"

Murrue looked ready to drop dead on the spot. She had been having nightmares of Mu's death for two years. Now only six months after the second war and having him returned to her Murrue had been having nightmares of losing him all over again. "Kira you can't be serious?" Murrue questioned all the time praying that she had heard wrong.

"I'm sorry but I'm not," Kira said as he watched the older woman looked ready to break apart at any time at the mere mention of Mu fighting again.

"But the person can't mean Mu," Murrue's voice had cracked when she spoke.

Kira had started to reply when Mu cut in. "The person does mean me, whoever this is knows I'm alive, and clearly knows that I will probably fight with out being asked,"

"You're probably right," Kira said quietly.

Kira had started to leave when Mu asked him a question. "Your friend from ZAFT was on that list as well wasn't he?"

"Yes," Kira answered, "Athrun and several people he knows in ZAFT were," Kira walked out the door. As he turned the corner he could here Murrue break down and start to sob uncontrollably. He knew Mu would comfort her and deciding to give them privacy incase any of the children interrupted he closed the door behind him.

'Mu's calming down Murrue,' Kira thought to himself, 'Now I have to tell Andy and Lacus,' Kira trudged down the hall dreading his own tearful conversation with Lacus.

With Mu and Murrue…

"Don't go!" Murrue cried in Mu's chest.

Mu was never good around crying woman. Not once had an encounter with a crying woman end good for either him or the woman. So trying the best he could he tried to calm the woman. "I have to, I have to stop this organization, I can't let them ruin this peace for you,"

"I can't lose you again!" Murrue cried harder each time either one of them spoke.

"If I don't the future for both you and the orphaned children is over, according to the message the leader is a clone of Rau, I can't let him exist, he is and will become a larger threat to the world," Mu spoke softly, "If I don't go and he wins and I lose you, these six months together again will mean nothing,"

At the end of the couples conversation Murrue continued to sob into Mu's chest. Knowing full well that no matter what she said he would go anyway and help fight.

Outside…

"So Kira how did the news go over?" Andrew asked.

"Well…" Kira said as he thought of Murrue's reaction.

"Ah, say no more," Andrew obviously had the same thought Kira did, "I know I would be to close to that kind of reaction if Aisha came back into my life and wanted to follow me back into war,"

"So you're obviously wanting to help even though the sender of the message left you out," spoke Kira.

"Of course, I haven't gotten a chance to try the Gaia out on Earth just yet remember," Andrew laughed, "Besides I would like to meet this message sender and give them a piece of my mind on why I wasn't on the list,"

The two men laughed at the comment Andrew had made. The joke at a time like this was needed. When Andrew spoke next Kira had wished he hadn't. "So have you told Lacus yet?"

"Told me what?" asked Lacus who was now coming towards the porch to see how the conversation with Mu and Murrue had gone.

'Damn,' Kira thought. He had hoped to of come up with a way of telling Lacus that he was going to help defend ORB without her wanting to follow him into battle.

"Well I just delivered the news to Mu and Murrue," Kira answered.

"How did it go?" Lacus asked curiously.

At that both Kira and Andrew had the reaction of, "Well…"

"I understand," Lacus said simply. She knew that if Kira and herself had gone through that she would react the same.

Kira then proceeded to tell Lacus is plans on helping defend ORB. Which of course Lacus had decided that she to would try to help. Which of course Kira and even Andrew declined.

"I can't have you going into this one," Kira said calmly as he saw the shock of his and Andrew's out burst on her face.

"I don't understand," Lacus whispered silently.

Andrew on the other hand was praying that Kira explained this in a romantic yet truthful way of explaining. It took Andrew two years to beat in the idea of Kira and Lacus in a relationship into Kira's head. Luckily with Mu's return six months back he had reinforcement's.

"Someone has to stay and help protect the children with Murrue and Reverend Malchio," Kira said simply, "That and I don't want you any where near battlefields any more, you shouldn't have to be there,"

"But…"

"Please understand, I know you wish to help but I don't want you anywhere near this," Kira said again, "The sender told us that this organization and their leader are more dangerous than that of the ZAFT and EA in the past war,"

Lacus was again going to argue but Mu and Murrue had stepped out onto the porch. "The princess just called," Mu started, "It seems that there are large groups of ships surrounding ORB on all sides,"

"It's time then," Andrew spoke.

"Yes," Murrue said silently, "Cagalli said that's there's a shelter near by for the orphanage and that those who aren't fighting are to go there," Murrue sounded hurt. Which was just because Mu had said basically the same thing Kira told Lacus.

"Let's go then," Andrew said standing up and walking towards some parked cars.

Mu and Kira hugged both Lacus and Murrue before the two followed. When they were out of earshot from the two woman Mu leaned down and whispered to Kira, "They're going to end up there some how you do know this right,"

"I'd be surprised if they didn't," Kira said solemnly.

Several Days from ORB Roy's ships trudge forward…

"Time has come, prepare your selves for a new world!" Roy hollered.

Above Earth in space…

"Is everything ready?" Athrun asked Yzak.

"Yes, we are prepared to drop, the people on this ship have know idea why we are leaving," Yzak answered.

"And Luna and Shinn?"

"Nervous, ready for a fight," Yzak smirked.

"All right," Athrun sighed, "Let's hope were not late,"

TBC…

There that's the next chapter. Hope that this will be good for every one. I'm particularly proud of this chapter since it was so easy to right for once. Any way's please read and review.

Later days…


	8. Striking Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter Seven: Striking Freedom**

Roy's Ships… 

"The plan gentlemen, is to take the capital and gain control of ORB," Roy spoke to his group of clones.

"Are you certain this is a wise decision Commander," the clone Kira spoke.

"Of course dear Kira," Roy answered, "The chances are that some of the originals are to be there," This was directed towards the clones of Kira, Athrun, and Shinn.

The clones of the three all smirked happily. They had all been told the stories about how the three named Kira, Athrun, and Shinn were great fighters and superior to the clones in every way. The clones believed that if they the clones defeated the originals they would be the greatest.

"We will destroy the originals and have the world admit we are the best!" Kira roared.

"I'll bet you'll be slaughtered like lambs," Dearka's voice came from the back of the room.

"And why would you an original say that?" the clone of Athrun spoke.

"Well for one, I happen to the real deal, there's no clone of me around so if I was you I'd listen," Dearka barked back at the clone. Roy smiled to himself on how forceful Dearka had become under his watchful eyes. "Second you idiots have no combat experience do you, you're going against two men who have fought in both war's and another who is supposed to be better than the pilot of Freedom!"

The clones were shocked at the words spilling from Dearka's mouth. They were superior in every way. No mere original could beat them. They were sure of it.

"Gentlemen, there will be no infighting here," Roy commanded, "Save your aggression for the battlefield," Roy stood and watched them after he spoke. Roy careful eyes had raised them all. He was their father in a figurative sense. He knew what would provoke them, the promise of battle and the belief that the originals were superior.

"Commander we are nearing ORB now," spoke a navigator.

"Excellent!" Roy beamed, "Gentlemen to your Mobile Suits, battle is about to start,"

Outside the Hangar…

"Dearka," Heine whispered, "I have news,"

"What is it?" Dearka whispered back. 'Hopefully something good,' he thought.

"I sadly was able to only sway ten other's to our cause," Heine sighed as he answered, "They are going to capture a recharge station used by the Impulses,"

"All right," Dearka whispered again after hearing the news, "Tell me what does your Mobile Suit look like again,"

"It's that orange Dagger 105," Heine replied hotly, "It uses some EA equipment called IWSP, personally the asses could of at least given me an orange ZAKU anything, but nope just had to be an EA machine,"

"They obviously don't see you as a threat," Dearka remarked with a smirk.

"They don't now but they will, especially that green haired ass Nicol," Heine spoke, "I'll make them all remember that no clone can stand up to Heine Vestenfluss!"

'Ok remember never to piss of Heine,' Dearka mentally told himself.

"Just remember to meet up with me in the field, we'll work together and make our way towards my friends," spoke Dearka all the while praying his plan works.

"Ay ay Captain," Heine spoke back with a mock salute and headed towards his machine.

As Dearka sat watching Mobile Suits of different make and origin make there way to the battlefield he prayed silently that Miriallia was no where near this battle.

Attack on ORB…

"Here they come," Mu spoke within the Akatsuki.

"Do you see any of the ZAFT crew?" Andrew asked from his Gaia.

"No, but I see so many different versions of Mobile Suits, that I'm praying that ZAFT makes an appearance and helps," Mu answered.

"Time to go, Kira Yamato Strike Freedom Launching!" Kira yelled as he catapulted towards the fighting.

In the battle…

"Dearka where the hell are you?" Heine asked as he yelled over the comm…

"I'm over here getting shot at by the Murasame's!" Dearka yelled back. Dearka wouldn't have had a problem if he was actually trying to kill the pilots, but that was not the case since he was trying to just damage the Mobile Suit to the point it would back away from him.

Any form of thought Dearka had ended quickly as the Murasame's exploded in front of him. "Get your act together Dearka!" came the clone Nicol's voice from nowhere, "I don't want to baby sit you the entire battle!"

Then Dearka remembered the clone's machine had Mirage Colloid and had easily cloaked himself when he destroyed the machines. "Dearka I'm reading several signatures, it's the Strike Freedom, Gaia, and Akatsuki!" came Roy's angered voice, "I knew they would come!"

"Finally!" the clone Kira spoke from the Freedom, "Time to show you that you are nothing!" with that the clone activated the Phase Shift armor that was previously inactive and the Freedom took on a black color, "Time for Dark Freedom!" screamed the clone.

'What the?' Kira thought to himself, 'Freedom!' With that Kira charged forward hoping to discover why there was a new Freedom Mobile Suit in the world.

The two Freedom's struck at each other. The soldiers of ORB who had fought with Kira in both wars stood still as the two MS collided with beam sabers drawn, all knowing that one of the two Freedom's should have been sitting at the bottom of a lake.

As the sabers clashed the original Kira experienced the Newtype flash. "What are you?" Kira called to the other Freedom.

With a dodge and then sidestep the pilot answered, "I'm everything that you the Ultimate Coordinator should be, I am what the darkness festering in your heart is, I will show you that your powers should be used for war!" the clone screamed, "I will destroy you and prove to everyone that you are nothing, for I am you and I know all your skills!" With the end of the answer the clone continued the battle by lunging strait for the cockpit of the Strike Freedom. Luckily for Kira this clone of his obviously forgot about the chest cannon that he fired straight at the Freedom.

"Damn you!" screamed the clone as he moved the few inches that he needed to survive the attack. Overall all he lost was his shield.

The clone obviously realized that trying to out spar the Strike Freedom was pointless as he switched to his beam rifle and proceeded to open fire.

With Dearka…

"Damn that's insane," Dearka spoke aloud to himself as he watched the two Freedoms's fight, "Heine are you watching this?"

"Kind of busy at the moment Dearka," Heine answered, "I saw a little before me and my group when for the recharge station,"

"Have you got it?"

"It several minutes me an the group will have it secure, give ORB a call and tell them we give them a gift," Heine replied, "I'll meet with you in a while, till then keep moving,"

ORB National Defense Headquarters…

"What's going on out there?" Cagalli questioned.

"We discovered another Freedom ma'am, it's currently engaged with the Strike Freedom," Spoke a soldier.

"It been reported that the Black Freedom was actually standing still until it noticed the Strike Freedom," spoke Kisaka, "It seems that there are replicas of both the original Freedom and Justice,"

"The Justice as well?" Cagalli asked in shock, 'Athrun?'

"Incoming message," spoke as soldier.

"Display it," Kisaka ordered.

"May I ask if the Representative of ORB is present," spoke a familiar voice to Cagalli.

"I'm here," Cagalli replied.

"Well then Princess, I'll get to the point," spoke the voice, "The Chairman of ZAFT here by orders four MS pilot's to come to ORB's aid,"

'It can't be Athrun,' Cagalli asked herself as the communication line went dead.

With Athrun…

"Remember boys and girl, say your howdies and start firing!" Yzak ordered.

"You're a very lively person when you fight Yzak," Athrun commented.

"SHUT UP!"

Back with Kira…

The clone tried to pick a point on the Strike Freedom to somehow make it slower. Unfortunately for the clone Kira had his beam shield on full and the shot from the clone did nothing. "DAMN!" The clone then continued to fire even though the shield was on and blocking all shots. It would be here that the clones own anger towards it's original is it's own undoing. Do to its anger the clone draws it's beam saber and tried to suicide rush the Strike Freedom hoping that the insane maneuver distracts him. This wasn't the case. Kira saw the move starting and then moved the Strike Freedom into range and fired its chest cannon at the Black Freedom destroying most of the right side where the shield should of blocked.

The badly damaged MS would have fallen into the water but was caught by a black subflight-lifter. "I see your friend isn't here to help you as I am to help my comrade," spoke the clone of Athrun, "My Justice will show you why it's good to have friends everywhere!"

TBC…

Well that's this chapter I'm sorry if the fighting between the Freedoms's was done badly. It's a lot harder to write about a duel where the participants can move between two points very quickly. Other than that…

Later Days…


	9. Justice Is Infinite

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter Eight: Justice Is Infinite**

Previously…

"I see your friend isn't here to help you as I am to help my comrade," spoke the clone of Athrun, "My Justice will show you why it's good to have friends everywhere!"

Now…

The black subflight lifter hovered in place as a black Justice stood atop of it holding the badly damaged Freedom. The black colored Justice was every bit like it's predecessor. It's pilot on the other hand, was more on the stark raving mad kind.

"You originals are so pathetic!" screamed the clone Athrun, "Parading around like you are gods among men, the original Zala is every inch of pathetic waste of human I thought he was, sitting comfortably in the PLANTS as his best friend and his former lover are fighting for their lives!"

"Shut up," Kira hissed at the clone.

"And what are you going to do about it?" the clone taunted, "Are you going to destroy me for existing like the great Rau,"

The clone was so engrossed with screaming at Kira he failed to notice his radar detecting four targets. Kira had noticed long ago and was now stalling for time. Kira believed that Athrun should fight his clone himself.

When the clone did notice the four blips on the radar it was too late. A well-placed kick flew out and struck the Justice hard in the torso. As it was flying backwards still holding the damaged Freedom it was struck again by another target, this time the kick struck the top of the head and sent the Justice hurtling towards the water. Before the Justice hit the water, two ZAKU's caught the two MS and helped upright them. They then took the Freedom back to Roy for repairs. The Justice and its clone pilot now turned to see the MS that dare strike it. When he did see them his eyes opened in shock and then turned to anger. The MS that struck it was the Infinite Justice and another machine resembling the Duel.

"One rule of fighting is this, never take your eyes of the battle, you never know when someone might strike," Athrun scolded the clone, "Your great Rau taught me that when I was still part of his team, obviously you were never taught that,"

"Athrun?" Kira questioned in disbelief.

With out taking his eyes of the clone Athrun responded, "Sorry it took so long Kira, two of my companions have never gone through the atmosphere in a mobile suit,"

"RRRR, They're a bunch of whiners if you ask me," came the disgruntled voice of Yzak from the Ballistic Duel, "Two years ago me and Dearka fell through it backwards,"

"You also forget that Kira was the one who did that to you," Athrun pestered his friend.

"SHUT UP!"

The clone stood in awe this was his original. This person in front was supposed to be Athrun Zala, current Chairman Of The PLANTS, former war hero of two wars, former lover of Cagalli Yula Atha, Head Of ORB. But here he is laughing pestering his friend in the middle of a battlefield, the clone would show him the error of that.

"So the great Athrun Zala shows himself!" the clone screamed, "Are you here to watch your former home be destroyed, are you going to get conflicted about what to do, are you going to fight me and let someone else protect Cagalli!"

Athrun stiffened at the mention of Cagalli. Yzak who was only several feet away normally never panicked in battle, but just knowing that the clone had dared to mention Cagalli the way it did, Yzak knew Athrun was not going to take this sitting down.

"Yzak I want you to head into ORB, help Shinn and Luna if they get into trouble, make sure no one gets near Cagalli until I get there," Athrun ordered.

Yzak simply acknowledged the order and turned to leave. "Athrun what are you going to do?" Kira questioned before Yzak even started to think it.

"I am going to teach this clone that I am not as conflicted as he thinks and that I will always be here for Cagalli, no matter what she feels towards me," Athrun seethed. The last part of his speech came out as a whisper. He drew his beam sabers, connected them at the hilts to make his beam spear and activated his Griffon leg beam blades. Kira sensed that Athrun had pushed himself to SEED and decided to leave the battle to him and return to helping defend ORB.

"So, you are going to be serious," the clone sneered, "very well, lets begin shall we," the clone then drew his own sabers.

Athrun lunged at the clone with one end of the spear hoping to end it easily, but the clone block it with one of his own sabers. Instead of pulling the spear back, Athrun twisted the infinite Justice and struck with the other end of the spear with more of a bash then a swing. The clone knowing he could block the strike decided instead disengaged the locks on the subflight lifter and dropped straight down, Athrun's strike missed as the MS dropped and the lifter back off and flew down towards it's pilot.

"I don't think so," Athrun released the locks on his own lifer and dropped down to follow the clone. His own lifter heading of to cut of the clones.

"Bastard!" screamed the clone. He positioned his lifter and fired its beam cannons hoping for a hit. Athrun showed his skill and pulled his lifter quickly under his feet, latching on quickly Athrun dodged quickly.

With Dearka…

"Jesus, I see Athrun hasn't lost his touch any," Dearka commented.

"What do you expect from the Chairman, idiot," Yzak's voice came over Dearka's comm.

"Yzak?" Dearka asked shocked, "Wait a minute, Athrun's the Chairman,"

"What the hell did I just say damn it!" Yzak yelled as he blasted several attacking ZAKU's with his new Duels weapons.

"New Mobile Suit?"

"Yes, now shut up!"

The two reunited friends would have continued to argue if not for a large blast behind them. Kira, who had followed behind Yzak, saw the blast while the two argued. In the back of his mind he all ready knew who it was.

"Hey kid I told you they would end up coming to the battle didn't I," Mu's voice came over the comm.

"And like I told you, I would've been surprised if they didn't," Kira spoke back to the former Commander.

The two now witnessed the returned of the Archangel to battle. From the white ship several new Murasame's flew out. One clearly was Andrew Waltfeld's gold painted one.

"Hey who's piloting my Murasame?" Andrew questioned.

"That would be me," came Tolle's voice.

"Tolle?" Kira questioned. He wondered how his deceased friend could be there. Kira knew first hand that his friend was dead.

"Hey who's Tolle again?" Dearka questioned.

"Miriallia's former boyfriend," Kira answered who was still in shock since he missed the voice of Dearka who was also supposed to be dead, "But he's supposed to be dead,"

Dearka didn't here the end of Kira's answer. All he heard was Miriallia and former boyfriend. 'Holy shit,' Dearka thought to himself, 'I thought Roy was yanking my chain, that he had doctored some footage or something, he was right though,' Dearka slumped in his chair. Realizing that somehow Roy was right.

With the Archangel…

"How come I'm not surprised?" Mu's face said as it popped up on one of its comm. screens.

"Mu, I'm sorry that we're here it's just…" Murrue started as she stared at the face of Mu.

"It's all right, I'm rather glad you're here, we needed some extra fire power," Mu spoke as he cut of Murrue, "Just tell me something, is the pink princess there as well,"

"Hello Commander La Flaga," Lacus spoke as she popped out from behind Murrue's chair.

"Hello pink princess," Mu answered with a sigh, "Is there anyone else there that we all should be aware of?"

"Yes," came Cagalli's voice rang out, "I'm here to,"

Mu could be heard mumbling curses to himself as he saw this new realization. "Kira's friend is going to hit the roof," Mu mumbled.

'Kira's friend,' Cagalli thought to herself, "Athrun," she spoke out loud.

"That was his name," Mu replied with a smile as he snapped his fingers. He belatedly saw Cagalli's sad face, "To much?" Mu questioned to Murrue. She nodded slowly to Mu's question.

Back with Athrun…

"So the Archangel has arrived," the clone spoke to Athrun as the two fired upon each other, "I wonder if Cagalli's on board, won't know until I rip it to pieces!" The clone re-drew his sabers and took off towards the white ship.

"No you don't!" Athrun roared. When he flew in front of the clone he slashed with his connected sabers, the clone thought was able to block the strike with one sword and struck with the other.

After the clone struck at Athrun the clone connected his own saber now wanting to duel. The clone struck high with one end only to have it blocked by the Athrun using also using the same move. They traded blows with each other, one strike low the high in an unending cycle. It was when the two fighters struck high when Athrun had an idea. Instead of striking with the end of spear like the clone expected Athrun spun the spear and slashed upwards across the torso of the original Justice. The strike would leave a large gash directly up the middle of the Justice. As the now damaged Justice fell towards the water Athrun's Infinite Justice was struck from behind and he was sent flying forwards. Athrun had an odd feeling go through him as he flew forwards. He could swear that some one was calling him.

"ATHRUN!"

TBC…

Well that's the next chapter done. On a side note the fight for the Justice's was a little easier since I felt a little more confident for this fight.

Anyways please read and review and above all enjoy.

Later Days…


	10. Destiny's Impulse

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter Nine: Destiny's Impulse**

With Athrun… 

Over the comm. came Yzak's voice. "Zala, are you alright?"

"Did you call me by my first name before?" Athrun questioned back as he straightened out. He had to shake his head for several minutes to try and clear his mind and figure out what hit him from behind earlier.

"What the…?" came Yzak's bewildered reply, "Have you ever known me to call you by your first name?"

Athrun didn't he stop to think before he blurted, "No,"

"Exactly, now answer my first question dammit!"

"Yzak if I'm talking with you this easy how hurt do you think I am?"

The silence on the other side of the comm. was a sure sign that Yzak hadn't even figured of thinking about that. "You ask me that knowing the damn answer, god, you wonder why I don't want to be on the council,"

"Well now that that's out of the way who did yell my name?"

"How the hell should I know?" Yzak barked back, "My question is, did you see who or what hit you?"

"I found it quiet difficult to do that when my ass is soaring end over end backwards!"

"Alright, calm down," Yzak replied hoping to get Athrun's new found temper to calm down, 'Dumb clone must of said Cagalli,'

"Yzak do you have any sight of Shinn and Luna?"

"No, I lost them on entry,"

"Find them,"

"What'll you do?"

"I'm going to see if I can find who the hell hit me,"

With Shinn and Luna…

Shinn was standing over a down Impulse during the discussion between Athrun and Yzak. The reason the Impulse was down was that during entry through the atmosphere Luna seemed to panic and lose control of the Impulse. Luckily for her Shinn was near by and more willing to help her than ORB.

"Luna are you all right?" Shinn questioned over his comm. hoping to find out how Luna was.

The reply to his question came a little slower than he would of appreciated. "Yes, I'm alright, good thing I had a helmet on, my head hit the side of the cockpit,"

"Good if you're feeling alright I'll go see if there's anything I can do to help ORB," came Shinn's own response. The mere thought of helping ORB was a thorn in his side but it was either this or do what Yzak said and wait for this organization to attack them. With that he punched the thruster controls and left Luna in search of some place he could help.

"Don't worry Shinn I'll be fine," She called to his retreating back.

"Ha, you should worry," came Shinn's voice.

"Shinn?" Luna questioned in fear. There was only one time where Shinn frightened her. That one time was at the end of the second war when he attempted to attack her. It would seem that she would now add another instance to that list.

"In a way," Shinn answered. From behind some rubble came the stalking form of a Blast Impulse.

"Not possible," Luna whispered.

"More like not probable," the clone laughed, "In all the possible out comes in a war, this is not the one you would think could possibly happen,"

"Your not real,"

"O I'm real and I'm going to show you how real I am!" With that the clone fired not only the beam cannons but the rail guns as well.

Luna would be at an extreme disadvantage compared to the clone. While the clone had access to spare parts for the Impulse along with the Silhouette's, she was limited to the Force Impulse system only. Yzak had explained extensively that the Silhouette's would take to much time to transport down with them and even if they got them down they had no way of launching them for her to switch to.

When the shots from the Blast Impulse came Luna shoved the shield from the Force Impulse out in front of her hoping to block some of the attack. The shot slammed into the shield forcing the Force Impulse to backup several steps. The shield was heavily damaged and one more shot from the Blast Impulse would destroy it. That next shot was what the clone decided to do. But due to piloting with Shinn for many months Luna realized that the clone though sounding quite insane, would use the same fighting techniques. So when the clone brought the cannons into position for the second shot Luna flew out with as much speed that the Force could provide and raised her beam rifle. The clone seeing this hesitated for a single moment, 'She's nuts,' the clone thought, and that single moment was all Luna needed to fire two shots, one for each beam cannon, destroying them.

"Blasted girl," the clone growled, "You think that single move will save you, think again," The clone now switched the Blast Impulse into it's other mode of battle, he deployed the missile launcher. "Time for this little pain to die!" He clicked the launcher and started to rain missiles down on Luna's head.

'Shinn help me,' Luna thought as she sat in the Impulse with missiles raining down on her head every few seconds.

Then suddenly, there was nothing. No missiles firing, no MS moving, nothing, it was as if the clone of Shinn and his mobile suit just disappeared. At lease until, "You want him to come help you don't you," came the clones mocking voice, "Do you really think that you are the one he loves get real!" With that it was the Sword Impulse not the Blast or Force that came attacking. One of the Excalibur swords came slashing across the middle of the Impulse while the other came straight down hoping either to cut vertically or horizontally. It was apparent that the clone didn't care which way it was.

'What did he mean by the one he loves?' Luna questioned herself in her mind as she moved the Impulse out of the way.

"You're wondering now what I meant by the love comment aren't you," spoke the clone now flying into the Impulses range. The Sword was gone and now the Force stood before Luna. "Stupid girl, I have his memories I know what is more important and trust me on this it's not you,"

"What?" came the confused reply from Luna.

"Damn it why don't you listen!" the clone screamed, "He doesn't love you, he loves the little blonde natural from six months back, trust me if she was around you would have no one but your sister, or at least your sister until she left your idiotic ass as well!"

With that the clone struck now firing his beam rifle wanting to blast Luna's Impulse into pieces. When the shots started to fire, Luna would let lose a scream as the Impulse was rocked with shots. She would be thrown around the cockpit and be badly hurt as she watched the clone and it's Impulse stand above her she quietly sobbed to herself as she thought of Shinn's unloving feelings for her and hold her wounds.

With Shinn…(After leaving Luna at the start of the chapter)

Shinn had just sliced an attacking ZAKU with his beam boomerangs. "Yzak's worried about these weaklings," Shinn laughed to himself as he threw one of the boomerangs forward, "We could've waited until they were right on the damn doorstep," Shinn laughed slightly at this.

"True, but then you would've been arrogant and lost anyways," Shinn's voice spoke again. The only problem was, Shinn didn't speak it.

"I didn't say that," Shinn said aloud.

"Of course _you _didn't, _I _did," Shinn spoke again.

"What the hell is going on?" Shinn demanded.

"Since you asked so nicely," Shinn's voice spoke. Crashing down from the sky came an MS prototype that Shinn had only seen pictures of. It was the Destiny Impulse, the MS that was used as a test bed for the Destiny.

"Hello there," spoke the new Shinn clone.

Shinn decided on a tactic that the others didn't use when engaging their clones, instead of asking what the hell was happening, he started to attack instead with his palm cannon.

"Interesting, your different then the others," the clone spoke.

Shinn decided not to speak and just continue to attack the mockery of not only his image but of his MS. "So hot headed, you weren't always this way, remember, you used to have a level head, at least until your pathetic family got blown apart,"

"What did you say?" the real Shinn's voice snapped.

"Then there was the that natural girl, Stellar was her name I think, you let her be blown away as well, my my my, you just let anyone get killed don't you, no wonder your new girlfriend is just about dead as well,"

"SHUT UP!" Shinn hollered as he activated the Wings of Light on the Destiny. The Destiny moved rather quickly around the Destiny Impulse. Due to it's high speed the Destiny became difficult to track on radar as well. Shinn would of kept the pace going and gone for the kill if he hadn't heard Luna's scream on his comm.. 'Luna,' came the quick thought of Shinn's as he left the battle with the clone and hurried off.

"I don't think so," The clone followed as well.

The clone piloting the Impulse on the other hand didn't see the Destiny approaching and decided to aim for the cockpit where the now sobbing Luna was sitting. "Bye bye little bug!"

It was then the Destiny and its Impulse counterpart arrived and Shinn used the Destiny's beam shield to block the shot. He then shot straight up and above the Destiny Impulse, it was here that instead of using his anti-ship swords Shinn decided to use both of his clones. He wrapped one hand of his Destiny around each sword and pulled them free. He then kicked the Destiny Impulse out of the way and somersaulted backwards, as he came down he slashed apart the Force Impulse piloted by his clone paying attention to where the clone would be sitting. Therefore killing the clone.

After the battle Shinn landed and ran to the Impulse hoping to find Luna. When he opened the Impulse he found her sitting curled into a ball sobbing to herself. Shinn would then take Luna with him into the Destiny and leave the battlefield.


	11. Four Fights Of Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter Ten: Four Fights Of Fury**

With the Archangel… 

"Captain," Miriallia spoke.

"Yes," Murrue answered.

"The pilot of the Destiny is asking to come aboard," Miriallia responded.

"What Shinn?" Cagalli questioned in disbelief.

"You know the pilot?" Murrue asked turning to face Cagalli.

"Yes I met him when I was with…" Cagalli stopped herself before she finished.

"Of course," Murrue said in understanding, "Tell him to board quickly,"

"He's also asking for a med crew for when he arrives, he has an injured friend,"

"Do it,"

On the battlefield…

"This takes me back," Andy said to himself as he shot Windams from the sky. He was sitting in Gaia's Quadruped mode watching for MS going near the Archangel. It was during this time that Andy picked up several blips on radar. Over the hill came two EA Wild Daggers and behind them also on four legs came the Gaia Impulse. "That's an interesting design for an MS," Andy remarked to the pilot of the Gaia Impulse.

"Thanks," came the Clones reply, "But I like yours better!" The clone then pulled a beam rifle out and started to attack from a distance as the two Wild Daggers closed in on the Andy and the Gaia. Then suddenly one of the Wild Daggers leaped at the Gaia. As the MS came down the Gaia quickly switched to its MS mode and drew one of it's beam sabers and slashed the Dagger across the mid-section as it came to a thundering crash. The other Wild Dagger decided to try a long-range approach and fire it's Gatling gun in quadruped mode. As the gun fired Andy turned and charged at the MS. He side stepped to each side as the Wild Dagger attempted to keep up with the Gaia's movements. When Andy got close enough he lunged forward stabbing his beam saber into the Wild Dagger's quadruped head. Andy then leaned the Gaia back and through the Wild Dagger backwards and into the other Wild Dagger that was still rising from Andy's first attack. When the two collided they exploded like a miniature bomb.

"You really area the Desert Tiger," The clone laughed, "Your pretty impressive in that MS, why don't we see if your as good on four legs as you are on two against me,"

"All right," Andy replied as the Gaia switched forms, "I'll show you why I'm the Desert Tiger," With that Andy and the Gaia charged forward like a wolf hunting it's wounded prey. The Gaia Impulse decided to turn and head for the mountains, forcing the lupine like Gaia to chase the Centaur like form of the Gaia Impulse.

"You might be a tiger when you're in the desert old man but lets see if you're that fierce when you're lost in the mountains!" The clone laughed as it fired backwards at the Gaia with its rifle.

"Blast no there is no honor among these clones, they flee when they should fight," Andy growled to himself, "Let's see how far you can run when there is no more path to follow," Andy proceeded to stop in the middle of his run and aim the Gaia's beam rifle near a mountain range. He pulled the trigger and shot the range and caused a rockslide to come down blocking the Gaia Impulse's path, forcing it to turn and fight.

"Damn," the clone swore. He was trapped and the only way out was past Andy and the Gaia, a far more superior machine.

"Well let's see how good you really are TIGER!" The clone roared as he activated the Gaia Impulses Griffon 2 beam blades. At the front of the Gaia Impulses quadruped mode the two long horn like structures came down and form wings, the beams ignited and he charged towards the Gaia.

"So that's how you wish to play uh," Andy spoke slowly, "Fine we'll play your way," Following the clones lead Andy activated his own Griffon 2 beam blades and charged forward. As the two machines struck the sparks from the blades flew. When they passed each other both machines landed and waited to see whose strike was more deadly. It would be only 30 seconds till that moment. The Gaia Impulse seemed to waver where it stood and ever so slowly a slash seemed to spread from the front of the Gaia Impulse's quadruped mode all the way on an angle to the MS section where the MS blew apart.

"You'd think with all my experience that the clone would've of none better," Andy said to himself with a laugh. It was when he caught reports of several MS attacking the Archangel he headed back, leaving the Gaia Impulse to smolder in the place he left it.

With Mwu…

"Get away from that ship!" Mwu roared as he slammed into the Chaos Impulse's Mobile Armor foot first, "How many time to I have to tell you guys that,"

"Bug of grandpa, these battles are for the young!" the Clone pilot roared as he tried to launch the mobile weapon pods.

"I might be old, but at least I know that those things won't bunch on Earth," Mwu laughed as he watched the clone attempt to move the pods. He stopped laughing when the clone gave up and tried to swipe at him with its claws that were mounted in the shields.

"They might not work but the other weapons on this MS do!" the clone moved the Mobile Armor enough to fire the pods with out having to launch them. After he did it quickly changed into it's MS form and proceeded to follow the attack with the beam rifle.

"You're a persistent bastard aren't you," Mwu spoke as he fired his own beam rifle. Both shots missed as the two MS constantly moved. Mwu was trying to draw the Chaos Impulse away from the Archangel.

"You're the bastard!" The clone yelled as he charged at Mwu in mobile armor mode. It was now that Mwu used the Akatsuki's own version of the HiMAT. Though smaller than the Freedom's it would still have enough of a punch to blow the Chaos Impulse clean from the air. Mwu raised all the cannons on the Akatsuki and fired them directly at the charging Chaos Impulse. The Chaos Impulse took the hit to the on of it's sides severally damaging the pod on that side. The clone pilot now knowing it stood know chance against Mwu until he could launch the Chaos Impulse's pods retreated leaving Mwu shocked that the one attack would send the clone running.

With Yzak…

"Where are those bastards?" Yzak spoke out loud.

"Over here!" yelled a clone pilot. From the see next to Yzak came a blast similar to the Abyss. The blast however had come from the Abyss Impulse. After the attack the Abyss Impulse could be seen standing on the beach as if waiting for a return shot from Yzak and the Ballistic Duel.

"Come here!" Yzak roared as he drew his beam sabers. When Yzak started to swing his sabers the Abyss Impulse drew a beam lance and blocked the swings.

"Is that all you got!" the clone yelled back at Yzak. The clone armed all of its cannons and fired directly at Yzak. Yzak returned the favor by firing all of his cannons as well. When the two shots collided the surrounding area was covered in smoke and debris.

In the resulting explosion the Abyss Impulse had dove back into the water and moved directly behind the Ballistic Duel. "Where'd he go?" Yzak questioned himself. After he had asked himself that the clone struck with the beam lance. The resulting strike came across the back of the Ballistic Duel cutting deep. Yzak didn't realize how deep until the power started to drain from the Ballistic Duel. "Son of a bitch, he struck the N-Jammer,"

"I'll be seeing you Yzak," the clone mocked. The clone tried to shove the Ballistic Duel but when he moved there was nothing but air.

"Hang on tight Yzak!" Athrun called.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you what else,"

"What about the thing that hit you?"

"Couldn't find it,"

"Well then, now where do we go?"

"The Archangel of course," Athrun replied. 'And Cagalli,' came the after thought.

With Heine and Dearka…

"Where is that bastard?" Heine asked as he gazed around the battlefield in his Dagger 105.

"I have no idea," Dearka replied calmly, "Remember he has a Mirage Colloid system so we have to be extremely careful,"

As the two were talking it seemed that there was a distortion in the air in one particular area. "This is too easy," Nicol sneered. He charged forward arming his offensive shield and piecer lock. Dearka was lucky that he had experience with the real Nicol and the Blitz. When he turned to look behind him he saw the distortion in the air and moved quickly. Heine was the unlucky one.

When the N Dagger N struck Heine's Dagger 105, even its ISWP didn't stop the assault. As the Dagger 105 fell backwards Heine fired all the weapons on the ISWP hoping for a hit. Not landed.

"I've decided," Nicol spoke to Heine, "To give you this one glimpse of my Mobile Suit before you die!" The N Dagger N materialized out of nothingness and raised its anti-armor swords, ready to plunge them into the Dagger 105.

From his position Heine could see Dearka rising to attack. He decided that if he was going to die, he was going out with a bang. "Eat this asshole!" Heine roared as he fired the Gatling machine gun. The six barrels on the gun rattled with life as they discharged their payload. The shots were of slightly and only left minimum damage. It was all the time Dearka need as he slammed into the back of the N Dagger N.

"You alright?" He called to Heine.

"Ya, but my Mobile Suit isn't going anywhere any time soon," Heine replied obviously angry that he was knocked out of the fight.

Dearka could have sworn he had heard Heine add, "Stupid piece of Earth Alliance shit," to his ranting. Dearka drew the Demon Buster's beam sabers. This confrontation would be his first time using close range weapons.

"You ungrateful idiot," Nicol screamed, "Roy did everything to help you, you would've had the world, the Natural you love would have been yours, but no you side with the friends that don't even bother looking for you!" The N Dagger N disappeared from the field as it activated Mirage Colloid. It was when Dearka was knocked backwards that he realized that the clone didn't move from where it stood when it disappeared.

Remembering how the Mirage Colloid worked when the Blitz used it. Dearka activated the firebee missiles on the Demon Buster. Normally the missiles were guided and knew where to land. But since the N Dagger N was temporarily _missing _Dearka decided to fire the missiles anyway, hoping that if they hit the N Dagger N, they would slightly reveal it's position.

When the missiles did connect on the N Dagger N, Dearka rushed forward using the beam sabers. "Everything you say may be true, but I don't care, I don't want the world I just want to live on it, the girl well if she's happier with someone else who she thinks is better what the hell, and the friends who didn't bother to look for me, well all I can say is that's the PLANTS for you," Dearka stopped short and fired the Callidus cannon. The blast landed directly on the arm of the N Dagger N, ripping the arm off.

"I'm going to end this!" Nicol roared. The N Dagger N appeared behind the Demon Buster grabbing on to its arms and legs. Once attached the N Dagger N fired it's thrusters and flew directly up.

"I know what you're planning!" Dearka yelled to the clone. The plan, though crude for the clones _superior_ skills, was to fly directly up for several feet then freefall head first like a lawn dart and release the Demon Buster at a point where it would be to difficult for the Demon Buster to fly away. Dearka decided to take a page out of Athrun' book. He decided to blow up.

"This should be interest," Dearka spoke to himself. He armed the self-destruct system. With the N-Jammer armed to blow Dearka realized that he was going to not only blow the clone Nicol into the atmosphere but himself. 'Shit, why didn't I think that through better,' He thought.

It was when the N Dagger N was free falling to the ground that Dearka received a message. "Jump out and I'll catch you," Dearka read.

Dearka didn't even think when he opened the hatch, "Beats this," Dearka said as he jumped.

The clone Nicol from his cockpit in the N Dagger N noticed a small dot in the air. He zoomed the camera in to see that it was Dearka freefalling towards the Earth. "You bastard!" the clone quickly released the Demon Buster from the grasp off the N Dagger N. It was too late though. The unpiloted Mobile Suit blew and the N-Jammer Canceller created a miniature sun and swallowed everything near by, including the N Dagger N.

Dearka continued to fall until a Gold painted Murasame caught him. Dearka couldn't hear the pilot speaking, "I've got you, Roy would be angry if one of his clones didn't get to finish you off,"

With Roy…

Roy was sitting in his chair in his flagship watching the battle. At first he believed even with Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice he could win. He had even taken into account their friends of the Archangel. But there he sat, his eyes twitching, fury rising, he was ready to kill the next person to piss him off. "Pull everyone back," Roy ordered, "Search the wreckage of the clones Mobile Suits, we can use their battle data,"

"And if any of the clones survived?" questioned a soldier.

"Bring them back," Roy ordered softly, "We'll fix them up and let them have another crack at fighting, but this time were going after a better prize,"

At the Archangel…

Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Andrew, and Mwu had already returned to the Archangel when the gold Murasame came into the hangar. Yzak was the first one to the Murasame. "Where is he I'll kill him!" Yzak roared.

"Nice to see you to Yzak" Dearka responded as he touched his feet to the hangar floor.

It was after Tolle had climbed out of the Murasame Miriallia came running to him, "Oh my God are you okay,"

That little comment ticked Dearka off. It ticked him off for a completely different reason than what people thought. It wasn't about who was worrying about who, it was about the fact that Dearka almost blew himself up with a nuke and this guy looked like he took no damage. "His he okay!" Dearka yelled, "I just…with the…" realizing that know one was looking at him except Yzak Dearka gave up.

"Let's head to the bridge," Kira stated calmly.

In the hangar, the ZAFT soldiers stood still. They were all waiting for the order from Athrun. "What are all waiting for?" Athrun asked in confusion.

"Well this is an ORB ship," Yzak remarked.

"And we're ZAFT soldiers," Shinn added.

"I doubt they'll just let us on," Yzak mumbled.

"Just come on," Athrun said as he rolled his eyes. He then proceeded to walk behind Shinn and Yzak and start to gentle push them to the bridge. "We have to get debrief everybody,"

After the three left it turned out only to be Dearka and the now slightly limping Heine to be left. "So," Heine started to ask, "Are you ready?"

Dearka looked around. He focused on Miriallia hugging Tolle, Kira running up to Lacus, and Mwu forcefully kissing Murrue. From the look of things he was in the crowd of people that had know body to look forward to seeing when they got back. "Knowing I was coming back to only my friends," Dearka said to himself more than Heine, "No," With the simple answer Dearka proceeded to follow the group to the bridge leaving Heine to contemplate his answer.

"You're not the only one!" Heine yelled after Dearka as he jogged after him, "From just looking at some of this group you're not the only one," He whispered.

TBC…

And there you go, the latest chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy.

Later Days…


	12. Debriefing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence **

**Chapter Eleven: Debriefing**

Archangel Bridge… 

As Dearka and Heine finally came into the bridge area Dearka noticed that there was one extra person on the bridge that shouldn't be on Earth. That wasn't the only thing that was out of place. It was the fact that Yzak had his arms wrapped around them in a death grip. Dearka blurted out the only thing that came to mind, "What the hell did I miss these six months?"

After the comment left his mouth Yzak bolted away from the person he was hugging. When Dearka had finally gotten a look at her face he was shocked. It was Shiho! "Elsman, what the hell are you doing coming up behind me like that!"

"And what were you doing?" Heine questioned with a smirk.

"I was just congratulating my subordinate," Yzak replied hastily. Shiho on the other hand looked rather disappointed with his answer. "She disobeyed my orders and followed us down to Earth where she met up with Lacus,"

'O this is gonna be fun,' Dearka thought to himself. He was going to enjoy tormenting his friends. "Really, congratulating your subordinate uh," Dearka replied with an evil smile, "How come you don't hug me like that, aren't I your subordinate as well,"

Yzak was now beat red. The people who were on the bridge had a hard time telling if it was out of embarrassment or anger. What really shocked them was that Yzak stepped forward as if he was really going to hug Dearka. Yzak at least another two feet between them when he thought better of it and decided to walk up and punch Dearka.

"That's the Yzak Joule I know," Dearka roared with laughter as he rubbed the cheek that Yzak punched. It was then that he looked around the bridge and noticed that Miriallia and Tolle were missing. "Hey where are Miriallia and her boyfriend?" Dearka asked. Yzak could see the brief flash of pain go across his face.

"They are in the med room, Miriallia wanted to make sure Tolle was alright," Mwu answered the now quiet room, "I have no idea why, he was barely engaging the enemy as it is," Mwu mumbled after.

Dearka didn't reply. He didn't really want to know how worried Miriallia was over her boyfriend. He was happy that she was finally with the man she loved the most.

"Is it just me or does Tolle look a lot younger than he should," Cagalli questioned. When Dearka looked at her in confusion he noticed that she was far away from Athrun. "I remember meeting Tolle once two years ago, for someone who survived an explosion shouldn't he have a scar or something like Mwu,"

As Cagalli let the question sink in she noticed Athrun staring at her. She quickly looked away avoiding eye contact with him. Athrun noticed her reaction a silently started to wish he had just sent Yzak and the others and not have come at all.

When know one answered the question Heine spoke up. "Does this Tolle act any different from two years ago?"

"Not really, the only difference is that he can pilot a Mobile Suit easily," Kira answered.

"I noticed that he wasn't that friendly," Lacus suddenly spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Kira questioned with worry evident.

"He was a little more aggressive than the last time I met him, he also seemed to become possessive when Miriallia was mentioned.

"When did you meet him the first time?" Athrun enquired.

"When Kira found my escape pod two years ago," Lacus replied.

"So his personality has definitely changed slightly," Heine spoke.

Before anyone could answer Shinn came into the bridge. He had a look on his face that clearly read, I'd rather be somewhere else. Behind him limped Andrew Waltfeld. "I promise I'll let you go back once every bodies debriefed," When he finished Miriallia walked in followed by Tolle.

What happened next shocked everyone. When Tolle entered he started to pull a knife from his jacket. No one but Heine noticed this movement. The movements of Tolle seemed to be to fluid for a Natural. At least that's what Dearka told him. So when the knife was drawn and Tolle started to quickly move for Dearka Heine threw his arm out and closed lined Tolle flipping backwards and throwing his feet in the air, the same feet that Heine promptly grabbed and then proceed to plow Tolle's head into the metal floor knocking him out.

"What have you done!" Miriallia screamed as he attempted to lunge at Heine. She might have made it if it weren't for Dearka's arm catching her. "You stupid Coordinator, why did you do that to him!" Everyone was shocked at what Miriallia yelled. She had never once said anything bad about a Coordinator.

"Listen here girl!" Heine roared breaking his normally calm and collected personality," Don't be calling a Coordinator stupid when he knows what he's doing, if you don't believe me just pay attention," Heine then proceeded to shake the unconscious Tolle until the knife came free, "Does your boyfriend usually carry a knife?"

"He only uses it for self defense,"

"Really, if I'm not mistaken he had that knife in his hand and was heading towards Dearka," Heine replied. Seeing her disbelieving expression Heine decided to really ditch the nice guy attitude for several minutes. "What require more proof, alright, now pay attention to the stupid Coordinator as he shows you the truth," Heine then proceeded to try and rip the flight suit that Tolle was wearing off his body.

"Dearka you have to stop him!" Miriallia cried, "You have to stop him for me!"

Dearka didn't know what came over him at that second. He always losses control when Miriallia cries. He always had to be a hero for her, even now when she wasn't his girl any more. He had actually taken several steps towards Heine when Yzaks aggravated voice broke through. "Dearka Elsman, I order you to stop," Dearka for some reason continued to walk forward. He thought to himself, 'I haven't been with ZAFT for six months,'

"Elsman stop or I will shoot you where you stand!" Yzak roared again. Everyone including Heine stopped. There stood Yzak gun out and trained on the temple of Dearka Elsman. Being a Coordinator Yzak wouldn't miss from where he stood. Shiho was seen trying to pull Yzak's arm down and yelling at him, "Yzak put the gun down, please put the gun down!"

"I will once Major Elsman halts his movements," Yzak spoke again. Calmer this time, though the angry edge was evident since he had even brought Dearka's rank into the argument. Yzak would've already shot Dearka through the leg had not Shiho grabbed him.

When hearing his rank yelled out by Yzak, Dearka haze finally lifted. He stopped and looked directly at Yzak and spoke, "Sorry Sir!"

Yzak merely rolled his eyes knowing that yes Dearka was sorry but was also being a smart ass with the sir since Dearka only said sir when someone from the council was in the area. Instead of being angry Yzak mere said, "Just keep your ex under control while Heine gets his proof,"

As Dearka proceeded to restrain Miriallia once again Heine could be seen throwing the top part of Tolles flight suit away. Instead of unzipping it like a normal way Heine merely used his knife and cut away the top part. "Now if you've been with the Roy as long as I have you learn a few things," Heine started, "We'll tell you about Roy later," Heine added as he saw the faces of confusion when the name was mentioned, "As I was saying, being with the Organization as long as I have you learn a few things, one of the most important is that all of Roys clones have a bar code located between their shoulder blades, I have know idea why they're there, they might be used to catalog the different clones I don't know, but I do know that this little bugger…" Heine then proceeded to kick Tolle, "Is one of those clones and buy the result of things here this one specialized in infiltration,"

When he stepped away from Tolle everyone looked and saw clear as day, a bar code stamped into his flesh, when Heine spoke again to Miriallia it was with a much more calm voice, "There is your proof, the man you love is a clone and nothing more, his memories of your past together was implanted by Roy to fool you, I'm sorry,"

As Heine stepped away Miriallia started to sob into Dearkas chest. "It can't be true, he can't be a clone, I don't care if he's a clone I love him,"

As Dearka sat and held her the others on the bridge wondered if he was going to be all right. The women he loved just confessed that she loved the clone of her dead boyfriend. 'Would you cry for me if I was the one in that position,' Dearka thought as he looked over at the unconscious clone.

"I hate to be the one to mention this, but how do we know that you two aren't clones," Mwu commented out loud.

Yzak didn't waste a second when the former commander spoke. He redrew his gun, along with both Athrun and Kira, and proceeded to stand in front of Shiho while Athrun stood in front of Cagalli and Kira stood in front of Lacus. Mwu followed their actions and stood in front of Murrue. "You heard him guys, it's not like we don't trust you after fighting along side you, but we need the jackets off and the bare backs forward," Yzak ordered.

The two men in question looked at each other and then seeing how pointless it would be to argue bared their backs. Miriallia sat to the side clutching herself as Dearka undid his jacket, 'He's still so handsome even after six months,' Miriallia thought. She then immediately stopped the thought, 'You love Tolle, he's not a clone no matter what they say, you love Tolle,' She would continue to chant this mantra to herself for quite awhile.

When Dearka and Heine bared their backs everyone looked closely. "Jeez guys we haven't known each other long enough for this kind of intimacy," Dearka laughed as he cracked the joke. He yelled out when Yzak cracked him one across the back of the head.

It was when they inspected Heines back they were shocked. Not because he had a bar code but because he had a hideous red scar running down on an angle along his back. Everyone wondered how he received it. "It was for fighting back against them when they kidnapped me," He mumbled.

"All right now that's out of the way," Mwu spoke, "What do we do with him?" He asked as he jerked a thumb to the clone.

"Do you have a jail of some sort," Yzak replied calmly.

"Of course," Murrue said speaking for the first time.

"Good, Asuka Vestenfluss," Yzak ordered as he said the two soldiers by their last names, "Grab and arm or a leg and follow me,"

When the two grumbling soldiers left carrying the clone Athrun proceeded to shudder. "What's wrong?" Cagalli asked him.

When Athrun spoke he hadn't even noticed it was Cagalli next to him, "Yzak happens to be the best interrogator ZAFT has, I feel sorry for that clone when he wakes up,"

With Yzak, Shinn, Heine and Tolle…

"Damn this guy's heavy," Heine moaned as he carried the unconscious clone.

"Vestenfluss," Yzak ordered.

"Yes sir," Heine mumbled.

"Shut up," Yzak replied.

As Shinn was carrying Tolle by the legs all he could do was think about Luna. 'I hope she's safe,' Shinn thought to himself. He had been worrying over her since he got her to the Archangel. During his thoughts about Luna something came to his mind that he needed to ask.

"Commander Joule," Shinn started.

"What now?" Yzak answered clearly aggravated, "If it's about the clone don't even say it,"

"It's not that,"

"Then what is it?"

"That girl, the Natural, you called her Dearkas exgirlfriend,"

"Your point,"

"My question is, he's only been missing six months, why would she have already fallen for someone else,"

When the question was asked Yzak stopped walking. Shinn started to wonder if they were at their destination. "Dearka's probably asking the same question to himself you know," Yzak replied, "The clone you're carrying, from what I've been told, is the clone of her first boyfriend,"

"So?" Shinn questioned.

"You have to understand this, she loved that guy unconditionally, hell probably loved him a lot more than she ever loved Dearka," Yzak replied. The problem with Yzak's reply was that he forgot to mention the five months where she would call asking if they found him yet and when he said no she would proceed to bitch at him that they should get looking.

"So?" Shinn asked again.

"God are you that dense!" Heine yelled, "If you had a choice between your first love and the one you were with currently who would you choose,"

Shinn became quiet at Heine's answer. He knew that exact situation. Hell if Stellar showed up alive he'd be in that situation. Yzak spoke to Shinn once they placed the clone down, "Don't feel to bad about it, Dearka's a smart guy, he'll move on,"

Shinn remained quiet until Heine brought up the question, "Now what?"

"Now we figure out this bastards mission," Yzak replied calmly, "Draw your guns, if he makes a move to attack or escape put a bullet in him,"

On the Bridge…

The group left on the bridge waited for ten minutes before wanting to even say anything. When someone was about to say something they heard a loud gunshot. Several long seconds later, Yzak and the others walked in. Heine and Shinn looked fine, but Yzak's white jacket had several spots of red on it. When the other's stared at him expectantly all he said was, "Sorry about the mess,"

When the words left his mouth Miriallia started to sob harder than the first time. This time it was Cagalli and Lacus who came to her side. "He killed him, the Coordinator killed him!"

"Some one please get her off the bridge!" Yzak roared, "This isn't the time for that nonsense,"

"Have a heart Yzak, she just learned her boyfriend was a clone and you just killed him," Shiho replied.

"Well after what the hell I just learned crying comes later action comes now," Yzak barked back at his subordinate.

"What did you learn?" Murrue questioned.

"I'll tell you once everyone's been debriefed," Yzak calmly spoke back to the female captain.

"Well let's get it over with," Mwu stated.

"First things first, what's the damage to ORB?" Athrun brought up.

"We were hit hard but we'll survive, just like last time," Cagalli reported to the others. Not once did her eyes settle on Athrun.

"What about damage to the military?" Athrun pushed.

"The Archangel received minor damage and a large portion of ORB's Mobile Suits are destroyed," Murrue answered.

"What about our Mobile Suit's?" Andrew questioned, "I noticed that the ZAFT crew are missing some,"

"That's true, we lost three in total, the Impulse was damage beyond repair and the pilot was slightly injured and recovering in your med bay, the Ballistic Duel was damaged along the back cutting the N-Jammer Canceller connectors, We will not replace them, the pilot as you can see is alive and well, and finally the Demon Buster was obliterated due to self-destruction, the pilot is alive but I'm wondering what kind of thinking he had to do that," Athrun answered.

Miriallia looked up from her place on the floor. She noticed that Dearka was near her but was avoiding eye contact. 'Did he really self-destruct, how close to death were you Dearka,' She thought.

"So that means four pilots have no machines," Mwu stated, "The one in the med bay and the three here on the Bridge,"

"I can solve that problem," Shiho spoke up.

"What did you do?" Yzak questioned her.

"I brought your GOUF for you, your blue Slash ZAKU for me, and two 1001 Blaze ZAKU's which are Black and Orange," Shiho replied with a smile that made Yzak crack his own smile.

"That's my girl," Yzak laughed as he hugged Shiho.

Dearka wanted to say something but decided to just say, "I'll let that one slide," to Heine.

"And now to the important information," Athrun spoke over Dearka loud voice, "Yzak what did you learn?"

"Well after several minutes of him saying he was innocent, he told us that he was sent to not only kill Dearka and Heine but everyone else on this ship that could possible stop this Roy," Yzak answered, "And that's not all,"

"What is it Yzak?" Athrun practically begged.

Had the information been something else Yzak might have enjoyed this. But said information was too important to not tell right away, "Genesis, they have a Genesis built,"

The Bridge of the Archangel became suddenly quiet. Everyone knew the terror that the Genesis could unleash. "It's Rau's gift to Roy, it's his legacy," Dearka whispered.

TBC…

And there's the latest chapter. This one was the one chapter I was looking forward to writing. It is pretty much epilogue for this part of the story. Anyways please read and review.

Later Days…


	13. Rest And Relaxation

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence **

**Chapter Twelve: Rest And Relaxation**

**Part One**

Archangel Bridge… (A/N: Starts right off of the last chapter) 

"Did he say anything else Yzak?" Athrun questioned.

"Two things, the name of the organization, they are called Providence," Yzak responded as he thought of an answer, "And that they have an interesting Mobile Suit that they are going to be using to guard the Genesis,"

"What is it?" Cagalli now questioned.

"All he gave was a model number," Yzak replied, "ZGMF-X3000Q, I have know recollection of that number,"

"For good reason," Athrun spoke up, "That model number belongs to a prototype mass production MS called Providence ZAKU,"

"Then that means…" Mwu guessed.

"Yes, these MS were built of the battle data from the ZGMF-X13A Providence," Athrun replied, "I'm guessing Dullindal was planning on using them as the standard MS for ZAFT,"

A heavy silence now filled the Bridge. The use of the Dragoon system on a mass produced MS could prove disastrous. "We must return to the PLANTS," Yzak spoke, "We must worn the PLANTS and dispatch all available ZAFT units to attack this thing,"

"You're right," Athrun replied with hesitation. He had just returned to ORB and now he was heading right back out. No chance to talk with Cagalli. "But, I doubt the council will believe me on this," Athrun continued showing his doubt.

"What do you mean?" Kira questioned his friend.

"Let's just say that the words 'Chairman' and 'Zala' in one sentence scare many of the Council members," Yzak replied while Athrun hung his head in shame.

'Oh Athrun,' Cagalli thought to herself. It was here that Cagalli decided to make a decision about not only her country but also about herself. "ORB will stand with the PLANTS," Cagalli boldly spoke, 'And I'll stand as close to you as you'll let me,' came the after thought.

Athrun smiled at Cagalli. Maybe this was his chance at finding what he had lost. "So what do we do?" Murrue asked.

"If you'll follow I have and idea," Athrun spoke with a smile.

On the way to a secret location…

Athruns idea was to lead the Archangel to a hidden weapons research facility outside the PLANTS. He explained that the people of the PLANTS knew of the existence of the facility but were utterly clueless about the research going on there.

The trip is a three-day flight to the facility. Until they arrive the group is on R&R even though there is nowhere to go except a viewing window. Many are using this time to repair any damage to their Mobile Suit or damage to the Archangel. Others are using this time to speak with their loved ones onboard. Dearka and Heine are the only two who have no loved one to talk with. Instead of talking with Miriallia Dearka spends his hours comforting her, even going as far as to get up in the middle of the night and walk all to the other side of the ship just to do that purpose. Heine is the unfortunate soul who wonders the ship looking for something, anything, to help with.

(A/N: There will be a small section devoted to each of the couples)

Yzak and Shiho…

Yzak was in the hangar checking and rechecking the systems on his white GOUF. Even though he had trusted Shiho with his life, he was careful incase anything went wrong she had brought them down. Dearka had even asked him if he could go over his Blaze ZAKU's system. Yzak knew the reason why Dearka hadn't wanted to work on the system, it was Miriallia, Yzak understood somewhat of Dearka's problem. But since Yzak avoided women outside of the military like the plague, he really didn't care.

Yzak's work was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the cockpit hatch. Fearing it was Shiho Yzak opened it slowly and called out, "Yes?"

"I finished checking the systems of Dearka's ZAKU," Came Heine's voice.

"Oh right," Yzak sighed with relief. While concentrating on his own work he had completely forgotten that he had asked Heine to work on Dearka's MS since the two piloted the same machine. The only difference was the color on their respective machines.

"Are you all right?" Heine questioned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Yzak replied, 'Just thought that you were Shiho coming to kill me,'

Yzak waited for a reply from Heine saying that he heard. All he got was silence. 'What the hell?' Yzak thought. He proceeded to open the hatch the whole way and expected to see Heine standing there with a dumb look on his face. What he got was a pissed off Shiho. "Oh no," came the whispered moan from Yzak's lips.

"Come here!" Shiho roared as she grabbed Yzak by his collar. Those in the hangar, Heine included, had looks of shock on their faces as they watched what was supposed to be a powerful Commander in ZAFT being hauled away by his collar.

"What's wrong damn it!" Yzak roared to Shiho as she pushed him into the quarters the Archangel had offered. It was strangely located directly across from the quarters Yzak was offered. They had apologized to Yzak for having him share with Shinn and Dearka but he understood that many of the single rooms were already occupied by many of the original crew and didn't want to impose. Besides Shinn had decided to camp in the med room saying that he wasn't leaving Luna's side any more and Dearka was wondering the halls so much between their room and Miriallia's that he didn't really notice.

"Sit!" Shiho yelled. Her purple eyes narrowed as she stared down at the silver haired man who now believed that he was going to die. "I can't believe you!"

"What'd I do now!"

"What did you do, It's what you didn't do," Shiho yelled, "When we were on the bridge you hugged me like it was the first time we've seen each other in several years!"

One look at Yzak would reveal that he was still clueless on the main conversation. "I have know idea what you're talking about," He replied calmly.

This of course sent the dark haired woman on another angry tirade. "My mother told me this was a bad idea!" Shiho yelled when she looked at herself in the mirror.

At the sentence of my mother told me this was a bad idea Yzak had a sudden epiphany. He realized what the whole argument was about. She was angry that he wasn't open about their relationship. In his defense Yzak had only really learned that the two would be married just recently. It was Athrun who delivered the news. All information about compatible Coordinators goes through the Chairman. No one knows why that is it just happens. Yzak knew for a fact that Athrun never read that information. Well except for now of course.

"Look I'm sorry about saying there is nothing going on between us," Yzak spoke honestly, "I didn't know it meant so much to you," 'That should settle this,' He thought.

He was wrong. "You're sorry!" Shiho screamed, "You made me look like I was nothing to you, that I was just a soldier," Shiho the broke down and started to cry, "My entire life I've tried to make you see me and yet you still don't,"

"What do you mean your entire life was spent trying to get my attention?" Yzak asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I've known about us being compatible since I was fourteen, you're the reason I even joined the army," Shiho answered a sniffle.

"You mean the entire time you've been in my unit, in my life basically, is all because you knew we were to be married and you wanted to get closer before that time," Yzak repeated in disbelief.

"Yes," came the simple answer.

"Holy Crap!" Yzak yelled. That simple statement from the silver haired man summed up every little feeling he was having at the revelation.

Shiho was worried about the entire situation. Specifically about the part where she told Yzak one of her most precious secrets. She was worried about how Yzak was going to react to the fact that she had known about their engagement long before he had ever thought about it.

What would shock Shiho more would be what Yzak did next. Yzak walked forward and stood directly in front of Shiho who by now was steadily losing control of her quiet sobbing. As he stared at her Yzak had a difficult time trying to be mad at the woman. So he sat down right where he stood and pulled Shiho into his arms. What was happening didn't register with Shiho so she believed that Yzak had placed her on the bed. With that thought in mind she grabbed onto what she believed was a really hard pillow and started to cry into it. In reality she was sitting in Yzak's arms crying into his chest.

"Calm down now," Yzak whispered affectionately as he rubbed her back, "To be honest I was a little shocked about our engagement,"

To really be honest Yzak was more than a little shocked. When Athrun told him Yzak passed out. But that's not the point right now. The point right now is that Yzak was trying his hardest to open up to the woman he was going to be calling wife in the future.

"No one but my family has ever taken interest in my life," Yzak spoke softly, "You know at night on the Voltaire, long before our engagement, I would have dreams about you coming into my room and climbing into my bed and curling up in my arms," Yzak said trying his hardest to fight down the massive blush. He was losing.

"What?" was all Shiho could udder. Here in front of her did she now realize that she was crying into Yzak Joules chest and not a pillow. She also now found out something that made her smile, the big strong Yzak Joule had just confessed that he had _happy _dreams about Shiho long before their engagement.

Instead of laughing or even saying anything Shiho did one thing she had been dying to do since she was fourteen. She leaned up and kissed Yzak right in the middle of his confessing things that he would never of told anyone. As she leaned more into his embrace Yzak accepted and closed his eyes as he pulled her as close as he could to his body with put pulling of clothing. When the two stopped for air Shiho put on the cutest face a tomboy like her could muster and looked at Yzak.

"Stay with me tonight," was all she mumbled as he latched on to his chest again. Yzak knowing that he wanted to stay with her not only tonight but probably forever simply nodded. He picked her up and walked to the bed and put her inside the covers and pulled them over them. He only belatedly realized that if the puppy face look worked on him so easily now, he was probably going to be seeing it many times in the future.

Several minutes later Dearka was heading down the hall to Miriallia's room to do his nightly checkup on her. Not that he hated it. As he passed an open room he took a brief glance in the room. Their curled up in the bed were Shiho and Yzak happily sleeping. Dearka shook his head and closed the door. "Bout time," He spoke a loud. Dearka continued on his merry way as he left the couple happily sleeping for the first time in months.

TBC…

And there's the latest chapter. Originally it was going to contain all the couples but I realized that I wanted to have a separate chapter for everyone. So think of this as the attempted Fluff ARC of the story.

Anyways please read, review, and enjoy the chapter.

Later Days…


	14. Rest And Relaxation PT2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter Thirteen: Rest and Relaxation **

**Part 2**

Archangel Med wing…

'I hate Med wings,' Shinn thought to himself. He hated the smell of hospitals. Nothing in Shinn's life ever went well in a med wing. Stellar was a perfect example. Shinn flinched at the last thought. He had hoped to stop burying his friends and loved ones. But this organization, Providence is what Commander Joule called it, had brought up the point that Shinn may never escape war. His future children would fight the wars that he himself could never stop. 'Future children?' Shinn thought to himself. He then looked over at the sleeping Luna. 'Kids, with Luna,' Shinn had to smile at the thought of raising children with Luna. Even with the situation there were something's to smile over. He doubted that Luna would laugh though. After he had found out that she had fought with what Dearka had called his clone he wondered what she was told.

Luna knew Shinn was in the med wing with her. She also knew that he would sleep and take his meals in the med wing as he watched over her. With all the attention he never noticed that she was pretending to sleep. To afraid to ask if he truly loved her. 'But he sits there all day and all night making sure I'm all right he has to love me,' She'd think to herself. After she would think this, another part of her mind would argue, 'He's probably only checking on you because you're a fellow soldier,' More often then not this other voice sounded like the clone she fought, which in truth sounded like Shinn.

It was some time later when Andrew Waltfeld dragged Shinn out of the room that Luna could reflect on these thoughts. "He says he loves," She'd say to herself, "I never thought differently, especially after the past six months," She of course meant the six-month moment of peace before this new battle. Shinn had even met her family and had not embarrassed himself. Of course her family didn't know about their relationship. "But the clone…"

"He doesn't love you, he loves the little blonde natural from six months back, trust me if she was around you would have no one but your sister, or at least your sister until she left your idiotic ass as well!" the clones voice came mocking. The same voice of the one person she believed loved her outside of family. When ever she thought about it she would begin to cry and hold her head. She would furiously shake it hoping to rid herself of the memories from the battle. All this achieved was giving her a headache and aggravating some of her injures.

It was during one of these fits that Shinn walked back into the room. Luna was in the middle of the fit screaming, "Go away, you're lying, you're lying!" came her cry. To Shinn this was one of the only heart breaking scenes he'd ever see. Shinn decided he was going to put a stop to this.

"Luna, calm down," Shinn spoke calmly. He walked slowly towards her and as he wrapped his arms around to hug her. Unfortunately Luna in her fit like state believed that Shinn was his clone and she struck him.

"OW!" Shinn yelled as he clutched his stomach. If there was any doubt that girls hit hard Shinn just proved them all wrong. "Luna it's me!"

"You're not Shinn!" Luna yelled louder. She now proceeded to kick her legs out in a form of defense against the approaching Shinn. Shinn now knowing from experience that if Luna's punch hurt her kick would hurt ten times more decided to calm her from a safer distance.

"Luna calm down!" Shinn now spoke with urgency. He did not need the entire ship coming down there and asking what's happening. So he had decided to try and calm her down again. Not even five seconds passed before Shinn went flying out the door colliding with Dearka on the way.

"What the hell?" Dearka moaned to no one in particular.

"Sorry Dearka, Luna's not feeling well," Shinn answered as he hung his head.

"I noticed,"

"So what are you doing down here?"

"Heading down the check on Miriallia," Dearka answered, "Now don't change the subject, what's wrong?"

"Luna thinks I'm the clone of myself,"

"Well that is understandable,"

"True, but the problem is that I don't know how to calm her down when she gets like this,"

"Well, if I remember right the clones were only given information that would help them have some sort of mental advantage," Dearka spoke thoughtfully, "What you need to do is think of a memory that is significant to the two of you,"

"But you said the clones were given information on us,"

"Yes, information that could seriously cause mental damage if we fell into their trap," Dearka responded, "Some happy memory that deals with nothing related to the war or your troubled past,"

"Well I think I have a memory that could help, it does happen at the academy,"

"Well what is it?"

"I promised Luna I would only talk to her about it," Shinn answered hotly even though he was blushing.

"You walked in on her taking a shower," Dearka replied with an utterly serious tone.

Shinn could barely talk as he chocked. "How the…?"

"Yzak did that to Shiho," Dearka smiled, "I can say he walked with a limp for a few days but he never stopped smiling,"

Shinn stood in shock at the answer. It was hard to believe that Yzak Joule would be a pervert. It was also much harder to see Yzak Joule smiling for any reason. "Well what do I do, just walk in there and tell her that little story,"

"Yup, know one but the real Shinn Asuka would know that, all the clone would know is basic information that is easily obtained through military contacts,"

"Well here goes," Shinn spoke as he readied himself to head back into the room again.

"Good luck," Dearka smiled as he walked away.

"You to," Shinn called to the back of Dearka.

Dearka smiled even though he knew that know luck in the world would help him. "Thanks," was all he said as he continued down the hall.

Shinn meanwhile stared at the doorway into the med wing. He needed courage and a quick mouth for this one. As he stepped into the room he could see now that Luna was clutching a pillow and quietly sobbing. "He's not real, he's not real,"

"Luna?" Shinn asked softly hoping not to startle her. When she looked up at him she visibly paled. Shinn hated to see her like this. Specially when you thought about it and it turned out to be his fault since it was his fault. "It's me, Shinn I dealt with the clone, he's gone now,"

Luna moved slowly as she sat up straighter. She couldn't tell if this was the real Shinn or not. "How do I know you're the real Shinn?" She whispered.

'Here goes,' Shinn thought to himself, "Remember that one day back at the academy," Shinn started.

Shinn then started to tell Luna of the day at the academy when he walked in on her by accident. "To this day by side hurts from where you hit me,"

Luna who had silently sat through the story visibly looked better. Shinn had his suspicions that mentally and emotionally Luna might take a while to get better. But he wasn't going anywhere, nothing was more important than her. "Shinn it's really you!" Luna cried as she jumped onto Shinn, "I thought you were a clone,"

"It's takes more than some cloning trick to get this look and attitude," Shinn spoke happily. Luna was back to normal somewhat. Everything was going to be better now.

"I can't believe you remembered walking in on me," Luna said softly as she leaned into him. They were now on her bed, the one that the doctors said she shouldn't be leaving for a while, with blankets wrapped around them. Luna was now trying to decide to either slap Shinn for bringing up the memory of him walking in on her or hug for doing just that.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"What did my clone tell you?"

Luna now visibly flinched. Even though the real Shinn was sitting right there she still doubted everything. "He told me that you didn't love me, and that you loved someone else,"

Shinn knew whom she was talking about. He also realized that it would be difficult to talk about someone who your lover previously loved. Hell he went through it at the academy whenever she talked about Athrun. The only difference was that he never told anyone, especially her. "Look, six months ago that may have been true," Shinn finally spoke.

Luna lifted her head and looked into Shinn's eyes as he spoke. "But, I'm now in love with the most amazing person around, one who lights up my lonely life her smile, and the one who has one of the most amazing bodies I have ever seen," Shinn finished with a smile.

Luna on the other hand smacked Shinn for his perverted mind. "I better be the only beautiful body you ever see,"

"You are the only one I ever want to see," Shinn spoke as he kissed her forehead. He wrapped a blanket around them as they settled down to sleep. As he looked down at the woman in his arms Shinn thought, 'Definitely the only one I want to see,' And with that Shinn closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

TBC…

One more down and only about four more if I don't combine them.

Anyways, please read, review, and of course enjoy.

Later Days…


	15. Rest And Relaxation PT3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter Fourteen: Rest and Relaxation**

**Part: 3**

(A/N: Warning mention of slight nudity)

With Kira… 

'So many problems,' Kira thought to himself. He was now relaxing in the Archangels sauna. Something he tried to understand why it was there but never really asked about. The reason he was sitting in the sauna was that he needed to sit somewhere to relax and just think about the current events. First there was a new war on the horizon unless they stopped them before they could truly start. Second was the amount of relationship problems onboard. It seemed that the only ones not having problems were Mwu and Murrue. Who knew that such a small group of people could possibly have that many love problems.

With the thought of the love problems onboard made him think of Cagalli and Athrun. This topic Kira decided to vent out loud, "What is wrong with those two?" Kira spoke out loud to himself.

"They both clearly want to be together again!" Kira continued to vent out loud. Kira was venting so loudly to himself that he failed to realize that the door opened and someone walked.

"Who am I kinding," Kira laughed to himself, "Me and Lacus aren't any better," Thinking of his relationship or lack there of with Lacus made Kira pause. He could hear giggling in the background behind him, the fact that they were obviously female laughs scared him. No one knew he was in there except Mwu. The last thought made him slightly angry, "Mwu!" Kira cursed quietly before he turned around to see Lacus Clyne standing behind him in nothing but a towel.

"Hi Kira," Lacus said softly. Kira had know idea what to do now. It's not like he was an expert with women. The closest thing to something like this was with Fllay. If it wasn't for the situation he would've thought about he failed her but instead he shot straight up out of the water and replied with…

"Lacus!" It was after he shot up he remembered that all he had was a towel as well. Blushing Kira shot straight back into the water trying to get the water to cover his entire body.

Lacus blushed at the situation as well. She didn't know if it was because she was nude or because of the mere thought of being in this situation. "Hi Kira," She spoke again, "May I join you?"

Now he was in trouble. There was only one answer and that was yes. As Lacus settled her self into the water Kira started to think. 'This had to have been either Mwu or Andrew's idea,' they were always to get him and Lacus to open up more to each other. Counting this time it made a total of four times. Though he was pretty sure at least one of those was Lacus's idea. 'Come on Lacus Clyne being afraid thunder storms after being around guns shots and explosions,' Kira laughed at the idea of that.

"So Kira what are you thinking about?" Lacus questioned breaking Kira out of his thoughts.

Only Kira had a hard time answering, 'Eyes up, eyes up,' He chanted inside his mind. He looked at Lacus as he prepared to answer. It's a shame his eyes hand decided to forget that the brain ordered them around. He first saw Lacus's face and then down her neckline to the top of her… 'EYES UP!' he screamed to himself. Finally after what Kira thought was an eternity he answered, "Just thinking of that organization,"

Lacus who had also had the internal fight with herself about looking blushed when Kira answered. "Really I could've sworn you were talking about Cagalli and Athrun's relationship along with ours," She replied as she smiled that smile that would make Kira jump of a cliff.

'Our relationship,' Kira thought stunned, 'Well there is at least some verbal confirmation on both ends now,' As he thought of a reply to the question he failed to notice Lacus slowly moving closer.

"Well yes," Kira stuttered as Lacus came closer and closer, "I was just thinking they should talk more and work it out you know,"

"And us?" Lacus questioned. She now sat directly behind Kira and placed her hand on his shoulders. When he stiffened she started to massage them.

"I was just thinking we should…um…" Kira lost his train of thought through the work of Lacus's hands over his shoulders.

"Yes?"

"We should…" Kira spoke, 'Hell, here's Lacus wanting to move our relationship farther, and here I am stuttering,'

With a fluid movement of what could only be Coordinator engineering Kira spun around and pulled Lacus close to him. He could feel their hearts beating together as he spoke, "Lacus, my dear Lacus, I love you and I want you to know that you didn't need to follow through with Mwu's plan to get that out of me," Kira smiled.

Lacus looked at Kira's eyes from her position in his arms and spoke, "It wasn't Mr. La Flagga's idea, it was mine," She then smiled her all to innocent smile at Kira he proceeded to mentally shut down at the revelation.

Ten minutes later the couple came out of the sauna. Hand in hand they walked down the hall. Half way there Kira noticed something, "Lacus is that my missing shirt,"

Kira could've sworn he heard Lacus make an _eep_ sound. When he looked at her she had a nervous face on, "Well you see, I kind of stole the shirt from you closet,"

"But why?"

"Because it reminds me of you and I feel safe when I wear it and think of you," Lacus replied with a small nervous smile.

"You wear it at night so I don't know don't you," Kira smiled at her.

"Yes, I wear it when I feel lonely and you seem far away,"

By the time the two-reached Kira's room Lacus was ready to run to her room and hide under the bed. As she kissed Kira on the cheek and slowly and sadly let go of his hand she was suddenly pulled back into him. "I think I have an idea to remedy your loneliness at night," Kira said softly as his door opened.

"Really, and what's that," Lacus spoke feigning stupidity. She smiled inwardly as she thought of what he was about to do.

"Stay with me tonight and ever night," Kira answered as he picked Lacus up bridal style. 'If this isn't an obvious sign, I have know idea what is,' Kira laughed to himself. He walked into the room carrying Lacus, who snuggled into his chest as close as she possibly could. As he laid her in bed and gazed at her he repeated his previous thought to himself, 'Definitely an obvious sign,' Kira smiled again as he climbed into the bed and pulled his sleeping princess closer. He kissed her pick hair, smacked the bouncing Haro that followed them across the room, and went to a soft sleep dreaming of pink haired little girls and their pink hair mother.

TBC…

Well there it is. There are about two parts left to this 'arc'. I decided to drop the Mwu and Murrue angle, I've decided that as a couple they are too difficult to right since out of everyone they seem to have the most stable relationship. Other than the missing two years that is.

Anyway's please read and review…

Later Days…


	16. Rest And Relaxation PT4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence **

**Chapter Fifteen: Rest and Relaxation**

**Part: 4**

With Athrun and Heine… 

Athrun and Heine were sitting in the cafeteria discussing Heine's experiences with Roy. The ultimate plan was to discover a weakness in Roy's seemingly invincible plans. "So what can you tell me about Roy?"

"Not much other than he's out of his freakin mind," Heine mused.

"That's no help at all," Athrun commented.

"I'm sorry, the only other thing I know is that he resembles former Commander Raww Le Creuset, with the same mind set like I mentioned,"

"Damn," Athrun muttered aloud. The problems just kept mounting up. If it wasn't extremely depressed about his love life Dearka it was his own extremely depressed about love life.

"So what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem like you're zoning out on me here,"

"If you talked with Yzak he'd say the same thing,"

When Athrun answered Heine had a wonderful idea. Sure he had nothing to do and know girl to talk to like everyone else but at least he could discover Athrun's problem and then help him the best he could. As Heine started to contemplate the problem that Athrun hadn't even told him yet he saw a flash of blonde in the all way.

'Hmmm,' Heine thought, 'I wonder what bothers Lady Cagalli?'

"What do you mean?" Heine asked. Still fully aware that Cagalli was around the corner.

"He just thinks I have issues,"

Heine cocked an eyebrow, "Issues?" he repeated.

Around the corner Cagalli was mouthing the same words. In reality if one was to ask Yzak what he thought Athrun and his many problems is answer, "Pain in the ass girl trouble," it's with answers like these that make you wonder why Yzak Joule never had a girlfriend before Shiho. Of course Cagalli didn't know so she believed that Athrun was talking about some severe disorder.

"Yes, issues," Athrun sighed, "He thinks that even though I'm the Chairman of the PLANTS that I should go out more,"

"That doesn't sound like that's the entire problem,"

"It's not, did you know that being _Chairman Zala_ comes with no respect," Athrun replied, "Well let me take that back, I get respect but it's from fear that I may go nuts like my father,"

Heine continued to listen. It seemed that their were even more problems on the way. He knew this just by how Athrun stopped to take another deep breath. Call it Coordinator instinct. So Heine continued to sit and listen as the Chairman of the PLANTS vent's enough emotions to pay a person that offers professional help for at least a year.

"And if that's not enough it seems that where ever I go, what ever I do, and what ever female I'm in the company of it's all over the news!"

The last comment stopped both Heine and Cagalli from listening farther. Heine stopped because of the mere news of it, when he was with Roy he kept up to date with all the news using Roys equipment, Heine had assumed that Athrun was either dating Meryin Hawke or many other women because he was a play boy. Cagalli stopped thinking on the other had because she believed that, like Heine, Athrun was dating Meryin Hawke. She still had a chance, 'YES!' Screamed the thought in her head.

"Wait I thought you were dating?" Heine brought up. This had stopped Athrun from venting about his childhood long enough for Heine, who wasn't talking too much, to catch a breather and digest everything.

"Dating?" Athrun replied, "Dating who exactly?"

"Meryin Hawke," Heine answered, "At least that's what I heard,"

"Bah," Athrun scoffed, "It's just a crush, that's all, she sees some Great War hero and that's all,"

"Really?"

"Yes, and this is where I get confused, I abandon ZAFT for pretty much the same reason as Dearka and I'm slapped on the back and told good to see ya,"

"So?" Heine was now confused about how he changed the subject.

"Dearka goes back right after the war and he's demoted, his parents ignored him," Athrun continued to rant like this for awhile, "And you know what really sucks?"

This time Heine wasn't really listening and just rolled his eyes and answered, "What?"

"All the things they say about Cagalli!"

Now things were interesting. Heine had realized now that Athrun's entire problem was separation from Cagalli. Or at least that was Cagalli's reason since she was now trying to lean through the wall. "What about Cagalli?" Heine questioned slowly out of fear that Athrun would close that door to his problems.

"When I read the paper or watch the news they're always talking about her love life, come on can some people honestly say they care more about that then how she runs her country!"

"You obviously do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously care more about her love life then her political life," Heine answered confidently, "You're jealous of all the men she's reported to be with,"

Athrun wanted so badly to tell Heine that he was wrong. That he wasn't jealous, that all he wanted was Cagalli's happiness. The retort just wouldn't come. Athrun just nodded his head yes and sighed with a visual droop in his shoulders. "Can you honestly blame me, six month's ago she almost became a married woman, while I did nothing to stop it other than fake surprise when I was told Kira stopped the wedding, hell I'm not surprised she wouldn't talk to me before we headed out or up in this case to stop Dullindal,"

"You sure she didn't want to talk to you when you returned?"

"From what Yzak told me yes,"

"You listened to Joule," Heine replied with a shake of his head, "You still should've went back to talk,"

"But…"

"No buts, go talk to her and fix your little problem so your both not so depressed,"

"I don't even think she'd talk…wait both of us,"

"Oh ya, she looks horrible,"

"She's not happy?"

"Doubt it,"

"I have to go look for her,"

"Out the door hang a left," Heine said pointing in Cagalli's direction, "You can thank me later"

With Cagalli outside the door…

'Damn it Heine,' Cagalli thought, 'You are so dead,' She started to turn to run away before Athrun came out but thought better of it, 'Do I really want to run away when he wants to see me,'

Due to her thoughts Cagalli never noticed Athrun step out in to the hall. He stood and watched for several seconds watching the blonde haired woman argue to herself about the situation she didn't realize she was in.

'She sure hasn't changed, just as beautiful as I remember,' Athurn thought of all the memories, 'and I just had to screw it up, no surprise there,'

When Cagalli finally stopped thinking about the situation she still didn't realize she was in she noticed that there stood an orange jacket. The owner she thought had a similar build to Athrun. That stopped the thought process Cagalli just now prayed that it wasn't Athrun.

When she looked up the thing that crossed her mind, 'Damn it!'

"Cagalli can I speak with you?" Athrun asked. He was hoping that didn't come out forceful, he wanted Cagalli to talk with him out of her own free will, and if she said no than…ah damn it he hoped it was yes.

"All right," Cagalli spoke. She sounded as if she didn't trust Athrun and his intentions.

"One moment and then we can go some place quieter,"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh that's easy," Athrun smiled widely, "Good-bye Heine, thank you for all the help!"

Athrun could hear things falling and aloud thump, finally a reply came, "I'm okay!"

"Shall we?" Athrun said politely as he exposed an arm for Cagalli to take. Cagalli nodded and slightly blushed as she retook the arm of the man she missed for the passed six months and then some. The two of them both realized that it was time to talk and maybe get back what they lost.

Cagalli and Athrun…

"So how are things in the PLANTS?" Cagalli asked.

"A lot different when you're the Chairman," Athrun joked, "Seriously though, everything's all right if it's not this PLANT wanting this or that PLANT wanting that it's dealing with the people on Earth, what about you?"

"Me, well some of ORB's leaders are still doubtful of my ability to lead, then there's all the marriage proposals," Cagalli replied hoping that the joke at the end would cover her nervousness.

Athrun however didn't like the joke at the end. If anything the last comment made him start to think that his chances with being with Cagalli were becoming slimmer and slimmer by the day. "So you've had suitors then?"

Cagalli blushed. This blush was out of embarrassment though if anything. "Well…yes…but I don't like any of them they're all pushy and not very polite with people who aren't _noble_, I'm just waiting for the right one to come along and tell me he truly loves me," this last little comment was accompanied by a brush of hands as Cagalli swung her hand up to cross over the other one.

"Well I hope he comes along," Athrun replied trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. Cagalli wasn't the only person who sighed at Athrun's unique stupidity. Heine who had snuck down the hall to listen also sighed.

'Athrun you big dunce!' Cagalli screamed to herself, "Well I've read that you've been doing well with the womanly suitors,"

'Oh crap!' Athrun thought quickly, "Well…they're really all self centered, nothing like what I want in a wife," Athrun smiled to himself at his own personal victory about not putting his foot in his mouth.

'Geez, stop pussy footing around the situation,' Heine roared to himself, 'You guys are so slow,'

"So we both are looking for the right person," Athrun spoke out loud.

'Yes,' Heine leaned forward.

"They just haven't come along," Cagalli added.

"God I wish all the women were you," Athrun spoke out loud.

The comment not only caught Cagalli and Heine off guard but also Athrun himself. He couldn't believe he just said that out loud. That had to be the dumbest most irrational thing…"I've thought the same about the guys," came Cagalli's giggling voice. If there was gravity Athrun would've hit the ground.

"I mean they're so obnoxious, with _Oh Lady Cagalli you are the most amazing woman I have ever seen, and for a woman you are an amazing leader,_" Cagalli then did something Athrun had no recollection of her doing. She snorted as she laughed.

"I my self have heard, _Even though your father was a psychopath you have the most amazing eyes,_" came Athruns.

While the two traded stories about bad suitors Heine could see them visibly become happier and shift closer together. The two started to laugh as they talked and they became he closer. "I've missed this," Cagalli sighed as she leaned on Athrun's shoulder.

"You have no idea how much you're right,"

"Where'd we go wrong?"

"I think it was six months ago start of the second war and my stupid stupid decision,"

"Hey go easy on your self, I messed up to, how could you forget Yuuna,"

"I did till you just said that,"

"Oops,"

"It's all right,"

"I still love you,"

"I love you to,"

"What about Meryin?"

"What about her?"

"Aren't the two of you dating?" Cagalli asked in clear confusion.

"No," Athrun replied simply, "She realized my heart belonged to some one else long ago,"

Cagalli blushed as she heard Athrun shuffling around in his coat. Athrun actually seemed to have problems looking for what ever it was. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking…for…AH HA…there it is," Athrun replied, "This is along time coming,"

"What are…?" She never finished.

"Lady Cagalli Yula Athha may I have your hand in marriage?" Athrun proposed.

The answer came in the form of a tackle and a "YES!" Heine simply smiled as he walked away whistling.

"One down, one more to go,"

TBC…

Please Read And Review.

Sorry for the late update. This should've been done last week but I failed to do so. I have one part left and then this arc is done.

Later Days…


	17. Final Rest

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny 

A/N: This is the final Rest and Relaxation, after will be the closing chapters.

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter 16: Final Rest **

Last Day before arriving at hidden base…

Three days. It had taken three days to get from Earth to where ever the heck here was. Two of those days had all ready passed. For those on board the atmosphere has been much lighter for those who have or rekindled relationships. Well all most everyone.

"Damn it Athrun, two days down and one to go," Dearka laughed, "Can't wait to get there and off this ship,"

Athrun smiled slightly at his friends' happy tone. He knew Dearka was torn between getting back to the battlefield after having been locked up for six months. He also knew that if Dearka packed up and went back to the fighting he would be leaving something very important to him behind.

"Are you sure you want off right now?"

"Oh ya definitely," Dearka smiled.

"So then the nightly trips to Miriallia's room would come to an end then wouldn't they," Athrun commented candidly.

'You some of a…' Dearka thought. "You know then,"

"Me and…" Athrun stopped before he finished.

"And?" Dearka replied impatiently.

"Most of the Archangel,"

"Most of the Archangel!" Dearka repeated in shock, "How much of the Archangel is most,"

"Everybody but Miriallia," Athrun replied before he could stop, "Though I'm betting Miriallia knows and just likes that you wait hand and foot on her,"

'Why won't I shut up!' Athrun thought to himself.

"Well that's not embarrassing at all," Dearka spoke sarcastically, "If she knew why would she let me continue doing all these things,"

"She either has a sick sense of humor or," Athrun answered.

"Or?" Dearka repeated hopefully.

"She really likes that you're the one to comfort her," Athrun said honestly.

Someplace else onboard…

"So what do you need me for Miriallia?" Murrue questioned.

"I'm having sort of a problem," Miriallia replied hanging her head.

"With?"

"Dearka,"

"What's he done?" Murrue asked suddenly sounding angry.

"Wait he's done nothing," Miriallia said speaking hastily, "Its me who has the problem,"

"You?" Murrue now asked with clear confusion.

"Yes me," Miriallia replied hotly, "I feel things that I shouldn't feel,"

"This is about Tolle's clone isn't it?"

"Yes,"

"It's brought old feelings back hasn't it?"

"Yes and I don't know why," Miriallia answered now starting to cry, "I should love Dearka just like I always have for the past two years, for the first few months after the second war he's all I thought about,"

'Haven't we all been there,' Murrue thought sadly.

"Then this person saying he was Tolle came up to me and I forgot about him,"

"Listen to me Miriallia," Murrue spoke softly, "When I lost the first love of my life I thought I'd never love again,"

Murrue of course was talking about the coffin necklace with the rose on top of it. She had never told anyone anything about the person who it symbolized, not even Mwu. "Then I met Mwu,"

"But you thought he was…"

Murrue stopped Miriallia, "I know how I was when I thought he was dead, the two years without him were hard, and you on the other hand had Dearka there to help somewhat,"

"But still, what would Tolle think?"

"Tolle would probably be happy that you've moved on with someone real and not a clone that would be just a memory of him,"

Miriallia thought hard about what Murrue was saying. She could happily move on and be with Dearka and be happy and still remember Tolle. Miriallia was happy with the discovery. She could be with Dearka. 'I can be with Dearka,' Miriallia happily repeated.

As if reading her mind Murrue spoke seriously, "You should tell him these things before he returns to the PLANTS after all of this,"

Heading out the door Miriallia collided with Heine who stood up hastily and started to argue. "Watch where you're going!" Heine yelled. After he yelled he discovered it was Miriallia.

"Oh, it's you," Heine spoke.

"Hello," Miriallia said meekly, "I would like to apologize for what I said about Coordinators,"

"That's nice of you, I should also apologize, I should of realized from what Dearka told me about you that what you said was out of anger,"

"Dearka talked about me," Miriallia said while blushing.

"Practically all the time," Heine added, "Never stopped really,"

"What?"

"You obviously have been depressed," Heine joked, "He makes never ending trips to your room,"

"I thought I dreamed all those hugs," Miriallia said to herself.

"Have you told him that," Heine said seriously.

"Not for 2 years probably,"

"You should," Heine said over his shoulder, "He'll actually lighten up if you do,"

Later that evening…

Dearka was wondering the halls along his way to Miriallia's room to check on her. He passed everyone's rooms along the way. Everyone was now bunking with someone. Well except Heine who now slept alone in a room that should have had three others in it.

"It's going to be a long night," Dearka whispered to the air.

He walked up to the door leading to Miriallia's room and then knocked on the door. He could hear the shuffling in the room and found it odd. He stepped through the door and spoke into the darkness.

"Hey Miriallia it's me," Dearka whispered softly.

He stepped over to the bed and leaned down to see if she was sleeping. What he found was nothing. He stepped back and into someone's embrace. "I've missed this," came a voice.

"What the?" Dearka asked.

Miriallia felt slightly heart broken. She never appreciated the love Dearka was offering till now, and he was slightly too dense to figure out she was the one hugging him. "It's me Dearka," She spoke.

"Miriallia?" Dearka replied, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Yes, but I need my goodnight kiss and hug,"

Dearka stiffened at the mention of the things he did before he left. He thought he was in for it now. "Miriallia you should understand that,"

"I understand perfectly," Miriallia said happily, "It's always you who's loved me, you who has been here for two years waiting for me,"

Dearka was now weakening in the knees. He was waiting for this for quite a while. "So what are we going to do then," Dearka spoke stepping closer.

"This," Miriallia replied as she pushed Dearka towards the bed and kissed him, "You're not leaving anymore, you're mine okay," She said softly as she pressed her head to his chest.

"Nope not leaving anymore," Dearka said as he kissed her forehead, "I love you,"

Miriallia smiled at the words. She was going to be able to say them now and hopefully every time she sees him, "Love you too,"

TBC…

Please read and review and hopefully enjoy.

Later Days…


	18. Man Behind The Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

A/N: I'm deviating from the original plan and instead write a chapter about the mysterious Roy Le Burrel

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter 17: The Man Behind The Madness**

Current location…somewhere in PLANT controlled Australia shortly after first war…

Gilbert Dullindal silently swore to himself for the second time. It had been only a few days since Patrick Zala's defeat. By the hands of his own people of all things. From what Gilbert was able to gather his close friend Rau Le Creuset had perished. Gilbert knew that since Rau had been killed the transmitter located in his body would of immediately activated when it sensed his body shutting down. Thus Gilbert was in Australia heading to a hidden location only Rau, himself, and a select few knew the location of.

When he arrived the guards immediately saluted. Being non-military at the time Gilbert always wondered why they saluted. He shrugged off the thoughts and started to question one of the guards. "Has he become active?"

"We believe so sir," the soldier replied, "The body began thrashing three days ago,"

"And I'm only called for now!" Gilbert roared, "I requested to be call immediately when he became active!"

"Now, now, Gilbert," came a rasped voice, "It's only a matter of time, the clone is only going through the memory dump, he's experiencing everything Rau did in only a fraction of the time,"

Gilbert turned to the voice. From the door way crept an old man hunched over and slightly limping. To many others they wondered how the man was so old, he was only supposed to be five!

"Ross, it's good to see that you're still alive," Gilbert replied with a sigh. Ross was one of the only three clones to ever achieve active status. The first was Rey who had been active for a much longer time than any of the others. The second clone was the one that was awaking now. The very clone charged with carrying on Rau's hatred for the world. This clone was named Roy. Out of over a hundred such clones only three survived. And clearly one of them was going to be disappearing rather quickly.

"It feels good to be alive," Ross replied, "I'm hoping to see the end of the world,"

Gilbert sighed silently. He hated having to do this. Ross had suffered so much as it was. "I'm sorry," Gilbert spoke silently.

"What?" Ross asked wondering what Gilbert had spoken. He was given an answer later when a gunshot went off. Ross fell backwards with a bullet hole between the eyes.

Gilbert looked to the guards and spoke, "Have his body removed and buried next to the others, I want it gone before Roy comes out," The guards who stood perfectly still and hadn't bothered paying attention to the conversation between Gilbert and the now dead clone, nodded in understanding as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"It's a waste, I know," Gilbert spoke to himself trying to make himself feel better, "Death spares them pain from the real world,"

Inside the facility…

Loud screaming could be heard through out the building. It was as if someone was being tortured over and over again. The closer Gilbert got to the building the louder the wails became.

"How is the process going?" Gilbert questioned one of the other scientists.

"The memories a clearly scaring him but the brain tissue is accepting them,"

"The pain in the memories must be endured if Rau's plan is to come to completion,"

"But Gilbert, I thought you were originally against Rau's beliefs and plans?"

Gilbert flinched as if remembering some painful memory, "I had some time to think about it, the pain he went through, why he believed this should be done, I've thought so very hard on it,"

Before the scientist could ask again the table with the clone started to rise. "The process is complete, be careful Gilbert, he may disoriented,"

"We are sure this is it, this clone will be more stabilized then the other?"

"Positive,"

"And all the information regarding this base and project was deleted and the files were sent to me,"

"Of course but I don't understand…" Aloud resulting bang was heard and the scientist dropped dead.

"Better dead now then when Rau's dream is fulfilled," Gilbert spoke coldly as he walked out to meet the clone. He holstered the gun and walked calmly towards the clone with a smug smile.

"Who are you?" the clone rasped.

"Search your memory for my face and voice," Gilbert said slowly, "Pull the loose threads together,"

The clone's face scrunched together. From Gilberts point of view the clone was trying very hard to remember who he was. "You're Gilbert Dullindal, my dear friend,"

Gilbert smiled as he watched the clone. "How's Talia?" The smile immediately left as the foul memory returned.

"I will tell you since you are my dear friend Rau reborn," Gilbert spoke, "She has left me, claiming I have no time for her, that my love for her has faded,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's all right, it's know where near what Rau experienced or what you your self will go through now," Gilbert replied placing a comforting hand on the clones' shoulders.

"If I have the memories of your dear friend Rau, who am I, am I Rau himself or something else entirely?"

"You my friend, are a bit of both, you have all the memories of Rau but you are a different person, he was Rau Le Creuset a Commander of ZAFT's army, you are Roy Le Burrel the Leader of _Providence_,"

So began Roy's dark days.

TBC…

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. This was merely somewhat of an attempt to get across Roy's beginning's in the world. I may add more in later chapters as he begins to come out more.

Later Days…


	19. Setting The Stage

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter 18: Setting The Stage**

Outside secret ZAFT base…

"So what's this place even called?" Mwu questioned Athrun.

"Einstein, it's called Einstein," Athrun whispered.

Athrun had previously discussed part of the bases main function. The function he explained was the military research background. The other functions had yet to explained. From the way Athrun answered Mwu, it was evident that the base amazed Athrun.

"So what do we do now that we're here?" Kira questioned next.

"We enter," Athrun replied, "Then we find the chink in Roy's invisible armor," He added sternly.

Cagalli sat by and watched the actions of Athrun. It would seem that the closer they arrived to the base, the more agitated he became. "Yzak did you know about this place?"

"No," Yzak added simply, "Never knew half of what I know now until just recently,"

Cagalli turned her attention back to Athrun who was now staring intently at the base before them. 'The birth place of Genesis, the place where nightmares are created,' Athrun thought to himself as the Archangel finished docking.

Within Einstein…

"Welcome, welcome," spoke a hurried voice, "It's great to see you here at last Chairman Zala,"

Athrun turned to the voice and replied, "It's good to see you to Uncle,"

The phrase Uncle repeated itself through out the minds of everyone present. The man before them could have been past off as a much younger Patrick Zala. He had dark black hair with the startling green eyes that Athrun possessed. "I would be Gabriel Zala, Athrun's Uncle," he introduced.

Everyone remained completely still. Those who had known Athrun had never been told he had any more living relatives. Gabriel was completely aware that the news that he was Athrun's Uncle startled everyone. So trying to make the best of a surprising situation he stepped forward to meet everyone.

He was a remarkably polite person. If Patrick wasn't Athrun's father one could believe it was Gabriel. Having a humble attitude made the older man blush at such comments. He would repeatedly say that Patrick was a good man, at least until his wife died in the Bloody Valentine incident. He had an upbeat attitude as he greeted everyone, until he met the last three people. Then he became ecstatic.

"You must be Kira," He beamed, "Now don't you think I'm angry about you stealing Athrun's fiancée,"

Kira stood in shock as the older man hauled him and the blushing Lacus into a bear hug. "Nice to meet you too," Kira said after he caught the air that was driven out of him.

"It's good to see you too Mr.Zala," Lacus said politely after he let go.

"Please call me Gabriel, Mr.Zala makes me sound old," Gabriel laughed after he spoke and turned to face Cagalli, "And don't think I don't know who you are,"

From the way he spoke Cagalli swore she was in trouble. She felt as if she was fighting a Mobile Suit, without one for herself. "Hello," she squeaked timidly as the Gabriel stepped forward.

"Huh," Gabriel spoke surprisingly, "A lot more timid then I imagined, thought you said she was a spitfire Athrun,"

It was now Athrun's turn to blush, so instead of being backed into a corner, "Uncle don't you think we should get down to business now that everyone's been introduced,"

"Of course," Gabriel replied, "First things first, the grand tour,"

Gabriel then proceeded to take the group the bases many functions. Other that a military research base there were surprisingly only few. One function was agricultural research. Gabriel explained that the researchers were trying to find away to quickly grow crops of food to replace the farms lost during the wars. The other function was as a medical research. He said that they were trying to find a way to cure genetic goof ups in both Naturals and Coordinators.

"And of course as you know this is a weapon research base as well," Gabriel added, "The main thing about this part is that Athrun here reworked the budget and pulled enough money out of weapon research and placed it into the other facilities, but left just enough to create weapons for our defense,"

"So you still make weapons," Cagalli spoke suddenly.

"We don't do it because we want to, we do it because we need to," Came Athrun's whispered a reply.

"Think of it this way, we could through all weapons away, yes that could lead to peace, but what happens if a maniac much like this Roy we're about to deal with comes along, we'd have nothing to defend ourselves with," Gabriel added.

"Oi, are you done the introduction yet," came a male voice.

"Ya, were waiting to get this show on the road," came a female voice.

"Everyone meet, Jay and Maria Highsight, married one year," Gabriel replied to everyone else.

"To much information Doc," the one named Jay voiced.

"Married?" Miriallia whispered to Dearka, "They're no older than us,"

"That's the PLANTS for you," was all that Dearka replied with.

Miriallia's assessment of the two characters was spot on. They were both the same age as the others. Jay stood taller andand had a bulky build that matched Dearka pound for pound. He had dark brown hair accompanied by blue eyes. He stood proudly wearing the red ACE uniform of ZAFT. On his left shoulder a F.A.I.T.H. pin stood out. Maria stood shorter, roughly about Cagalli's height and build. She possessed deep jade color eyes and the darkest shade of purple anyone would ever see. Much like Jay she wore the red ACE uniform and F.A.I.T.H. badge.

"The others are inside waiting for the Chairman to tell us his master plan," Jay spoke rolling his eyes. He was awarded with a smack upside the head.

"All right everyone follow me," Gabriel spoke as he stepped forward. When they entered they were surprised to see eight more F.A.I.T.H. soldiers waiting patiently. Gabriel explained that they were going to help with one of the plans that they concocted.

"The first thing we have to do is disarm and destroy the new Genesis," Athrun explained, "Since using a nuclear based MS to destroy Genesis the first time worked rather well, we'll be using the Ballistic Duel's nuclear battery to blow the new Genesis,"

Yzak could be seen looking rather disappointed in this decision, "I liked that Mobile Suit," he whispered to Shiho.

"I'd like Yzak to lead a small team to plant the B-Duel and arm it to blow," Athrun continued, "The FAITH team will be lead by Dearka and Heine into the base to capture or kill Roy, this is entirely up to you on how this goes, Me and Kira will lead the ZAFT and ORB soldiers in a diversion away from the two teams, does anyone have anything to add?"

"Ya," Jay started, "Me and the crew here captured a cargo plane heading to Genesis's rumored location, and onboard were the Abyss and Chaos Impulse's and the N Dagger N units,"

"Good we can use that cargo ship to infiltrate the base," Athrun replied, "We're heading out tomorrow so everyone get some sleep,"

Over the following night soldiers of all kinds prepared for the coming battle. The ten FAITH members prepared their Mobile Suits. The Eternal was found to be docked at the base. Luna was moved from the Archangel Med lab to the Einstein's med labs. Soldiers of all types from ORB to ZAFT prepared for the next battle.

TBC…

Up next, hopefully a pulse pounding fight.

Later Days…


	20. Heading Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED Or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence **

**Chapter 19: Heading Out**

Weapon lockers on Einstein…

"Gather round ladies and gentlemen," Gabriel spoke to the gathered FAITH soldiers along with Dearka and Heine.

"So what kind of goodies do we get to play with?" Jay questioned. His answer came from the back of Maria's hand.

Gabriel waited for the now extremely angry Jay to settle down before answering. "We've come up with several weapon systems for the boarding team to use,"

These weapon systems Gabriel mentioned were rather interesting and somewhat odd. First came a rather large handgun, it was unusually large and the bullets themselves looked like they belonged with a shotgun over anything. It wasn't just the guns large bullets that were amazing, it was the grip as well. The seemed to have a groove on it shaped like a hand wrapped around it. Gabriel explained that this was similar to all the weapons designed at the base. The grooves would link up with the new pilot flight suits that had supposedly advanced nano-technology that linked up with the helmet and displayed a HUD similar to a MS's, it was designed to tell the person when to switch clips. The helmets also now had heat and night vision. To modes that everyone wondered about.

"You never know," Gabriel commented, "The oddest things have happened in these wars,"

With that said Dearka decided that he needed to check everyone's equipment. It was an unusual situation the FAITH were in. They were ordered by the Chairman to follow the orders of a Major. Athrun had even made sure that they understood that Dearka was the leader because they were FAITH didn't mean they could change his orders on the fly like most FAITH were known for.

"Okay here's the plan," Dearka started, "We need only five people to go with us into the base,"

"What's up with that?" a heavily accented voice started, "I thought we all go or nobody goes,"

"And you're?"

"Serge," came the answer, "Serge McCormack,"

"Well here's the thing," Dearka started, "If we get with in range of that base they'll scan the ship looking for the trace of the MS supposed to be onboard, we load that thing with our MS and once were in the five launch and guard the door we entered through,"

"And who's going on said mission to find Roy," Serge asked.

"That's up to you, I don't know your abilities or anything, Athrun's told me you've all worked together so you all know your limits," Dearka answered. When no other protests came from Serge Dearka proceeded to check the equipment.

"What the hell are these?"

"Those are grenades that Gabriel said they created," Heine answered since he placed them there.

"How strong are they?"

"They're said to be able to bring a MS down,"

"No grenades then,"

"What, why not?"

"These things are likely to blow a hole in that base, there may be civilians on board, if it isn't a clone I don't what to have to kill it," Dearka reasoned.

"Of course,"

In the midst of checking equipment the alarms for the battle started going off. "Everyone prepare for launch," came Murrues voice.

"You heard the lady pack it up and lets go," Dearka commanded.

On the bridge Miriallia started to panic. 'He promised he wasn't going any where,' she thought. Miriallia immediately headed for the hangar.

In the hangar…

Yzak was standing near his GOUF talking with Shiho. "Your not going!"

"What do you mean?"

"Just what is said?"

"I fought in both wars and came out fine," Shiho started, "Besides I have your Slash ZAKU,"

"That's not the point!"

"I'm going,"

'Damn it, there's no reasoning with her,' Yzak yelled to himself, "Fine but I want you by my side the entire time,"

With Dearka…

"On board everyone," Dearka ordered, "This crates not going until you're on,"

"Hey Dearka your girl's wants to see you," Jay spoke as he came on board.

"What?"

"Ya and it looks like she's not leaving until you talk to her,"

'Damn it,' Dearka thought. He walked down the ramp and saw Miriallia standing they're fidgeting. "Hey what's wrong?"

"You promised you were staying with me," Miriallia sobbed.

"I have to go, to make sure the world's they're for you,"

"You better come back to be in it,"

"Don't worry, wouldn't dream of ditching you now," Dearka laughed. He then kissed her on the lips and hugged her close. "Just make sure your still here for me okay,"

"Okay," Miriallia replied. Dearka then turned and headed for the shuttle. He made it to the cockpit gave the order and the hatch started to close. "Okay, but I'm making sure you come back," Miriallia said to herself as she ran and dove on to the shuttle. She then huddled into what she believed was a safe corner and waited.

TBC…

The story is slowly making its way to the grand finale. Well it will if I ever get it there. Anyway please enjoy the new chapter drop a review if you can please. I apologize for the small chapter.

Later Days…


	21. Cleaning Up The Mess

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Chapter 20: Cleaning Up The Mess**

Middle of battle…

"Kira how many of those clones survived the assault on ORB?" Athrun questioned.

"About five if I'm not mistaken," Kira answered, "Mine, yours, and three Shinn's"

"Just shows how good I am," Shinn's voice came over the comm.

"Calm down kid, you might be a Coordinator but you still need practice," Mwu's voice chimed in. He launched his DRAGOONS and proceeded to destroy several ZAKU's.

"Where the hell are the ZAFT forces I asked for," Athrun spoke to himself as he struck a Windam, "And where the hell is this Roy guy getting the Mobile Suits from,"

"Chairman Zala," Shinn's voice came in, "I'm picking up several signals inbound,"

"Whose side are they on?" Athrun voice as he sliced another ZAKU.

"They are on…" Shinn started.

"They're ORB," Cagalli's voice came on Athrun's comm.

"That's great!" Athrun said happily.

"That's not all, it looks like ZAFT's coming right behind them," Andrew Waltfeld's rang, "Looks like somebody ratted you out Mr. Chairman, ZAFT's sending a nice big fleet,"

"That's good," Athrun spoke, "Tell them to get ready, the main event's just starting,"

Athrun's comment on the battle situation was not far off. It seemed that the portion of the battle that he was participating in was small compared to what was about to begin. The Providence organization seemed to throw weaker units against them first saving the Providence ZAKU's for when the attack turned against them. Obviously it had. Leading the pack of Providence ZAKU's was Freedom, Justice, and three Legends.

"Looks like they brought out the big guns," Mwu spoke to the others.

"Where's the estimated location of Yzak's and Dearka's teams?" Athrun questioned.

"Dearka needs twenty minutes and Yzak's almost there," Shinn responded.

With the answer Athrun decided to launch forward till he slammed into the Justice. Kira, Shinn, and Mwu closely followed him. Each taking a clone. One of the Legends took off towards Yzak's position since no one was guarding it.

"You again!" roared Kira's clone, "I'm going to end this right now!" The powered the Freedoms weapons hoping to blow the Strike Freedom away.

The clone never had a chance. Kira had launched his DRAGOONS and decided to move and present a harder target to attack. His plan worked, the clone fired its plasma cannons right when the Strike Freedom moved. As Kira moved the S-Freedom the clone moved to attack as well. The clone never noticed the attack from behind by the DRAGOONS that were circling him. When the attack came he was too surprised to yell in defiance.

Athrun was also nearly done dispatching of his own clone. He had just destroyed the sub flight-lifter of the Justice using his own as a decoy. He used his FATUM-01 to make the clone launch his 00, he then used a beam boomerang and purposely missed the Justice, and his intended target was of course the lifter. With less mobility the Justice was now a sitting duck. With the leg beam armed Athrun rushed the target and kicked upward, slicing the target.

Mwu was having an entirely different problem. It would seem that he was not told that the Legends were armed with a revolutionary DRAGOON system that anyone could use. This had made the battle much more difficult or interesting depending on whose side you were on. "You wouldn't happen to be the clone pilot of the Chaos Impulse would you?" Mwu questioned.

"You're damn right I am," the clone yelled back, "Not such a smart ass now that we both can use DRAGOONS,"

The clone tried to put an exclamation point to the sentence when he launched the DRAGOONS. He was obviously not briefed in the Akatsuki's main defense system was the anti-beam coating. He learned the error of his thinking when the beams bounced off the armor and came back at him. He armed his beam shield hoping to block most of the shots. Two made it through and blow sections of his legs away. When he brought his beam rifle up to try and fire when the anti-beam coating was disarmed, Mwu's DRAGOONS came around and blew holes into the back of the Legend, destroying it.

"That's the thing," Mwu said in a teacher like voice, "When facing anything using DRAGOONS one should always be on the move," Mwu almost learned his own lesson when a Providence ZAKU took a shot at him.

"Think that's funny!" Mwu yelled, "Come here," with one last look over his shoulder to make sure the clone was dead Mwu launched after the MS.

Shinn was also easily dispatching his own clone. The clone in the Legend seemed to be the one that had piloted the Destiny Impulse in ORB. "Why won't you die!" the Shinn in Destiny.

The clone didn't reply. It instead lunged with the Defiant Kai beam javelin. It lunged forward only to strike the Arondight anti-ship sword. Shinn bashed the javelin to the side and swung his sword upwards diagonally.

The clone sprung backwards as its DRAGOONS launched. "You really are pathetic, how your girlfriend can tolerate you it's amazing,"

"How do you know about Luna!" Shinn roared back now trying to attack with his palm cannon.

"How do I know, you fool, us clones are linked mentally I know which of my clone brothers attacked the little bitch and wrecked her mentally!" the clone roared with laughter.

"You bastard!" Shinn roared back. The clone had pushed him to far now. Shinn punched one of the buttons on the Destiny. The button had activated the M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon. At this time the DRAGOONS were moving around rapidly and tried to fire. "Shame you clones never use your beam shields," Shinn smiled evilly as he fired the cannon. The shot ripped the Legend in half and continued on through till it hit an enemy ship.

With Roy…

"Damn it all," Roy swore to the covered figure in the room.

"What is it Commander?" the figure spoke.

"Another clone was killed," Roy answered, "I repair their units, give three of them brand new ones for their missing ones and they go and get them selves blown up!"

The figure stood still. "Maybe I was wrong all this time, maybe Mr. Elsman's friends are stronger than I thought," Roy now seemed to be talking to himself now.

"Commander, you should put more faith in your clones," the figure spoke.

"Leave!" Roy yelled, "I need to prepare,"

"For what?"

"Mr. Elsman's arrival," Roy replied calmly.

With Yzak…

He had a bad feeling about the current situation. He had know idea why he had such a feeling but he knew it was leaving anytime soon. He glanced to his right and saw Shiho flying along beside him in his old Slash ZAKU. She had done a wonderful job of altering his old Slash ZAKU. From the purple paint job to the rose on the right shoulder. She had done what he called an amazing job. He just hoped that the MS could hold up in combat.

"Shiho keep your guard up we don't know if those clones will come back," Yzak ordered.

Shiho was flying next to Yzak ahead of several Murasames lent by ORB. The Murasames were each hooked to a cable connected to the Ballistic Duel. Inside the B-Duel there was a remote detonated bomb. Yzak's plan was to place the B-Duel inside the Genesis and arm the bomb, when Dearka gave the signal that meant Roy was either dead or alive Yzak would click the button destroying the B-Duel.

"Just don't get yourself killed Commander," Shiho laughed.

Yzak was going to yell about not addressing him correctly when he realized that she had addressed him correctly. He felt somewhat disappointed by that. He was going to tell Shiho to prepare to head into the Genesis when a shot came out at him. "What the hell!" Yzak swore.

"It's a Legend!" came Shiho's panicked voice.

The Legend piloted by a Shinn clone roared to life as the group came into contact with it. This particular clone piloted the Abyss Impulse against Yzak back in ORB. Yzak launched forward hoping to settle the score.

The part of his face where his scar formally was, was burning. He had it removed shortly after the first war upon Shiho's insistence that he would be more physically appealing. This is of course before he had known he was going to marry her. The location of the former scar would burn continuously over periods of time, mostly during battle he had noticed.

"Well lookie here, it's the great Yzak Joule," the clone laughed, "Back for round two?"

Yzak simply growled in response. To Shiho however, "Get the damn Ballistic Duel into the Genesis, arm it and then get the hell out,"

"But…"

"NOW!" Yzak roared back as he slammed into the Legend again before the DRAGOONS fired a shot on him.

"Impressive Yzak, you're living up to your reputation," Shinn laughed, "Shame you've never fought anything like me!"

At the end of the speech the clone lunged forward with its beam javelin. He would lunge forward with javelin hoping to impale the GOUF Yzak piloted. As he lunged the DRAGOONS would fire and Yzak would curse his luck of having a mass produced MS instead of a decent proto-type that always seemed to do better.

"I have fought something like you!" Yzak roared, "He fought with a machine quite like yours, the only real difference is that he never fought me when I knew how to fight back against DRAGOON users!"

Yzak swung his Tempest beam sword at the torso of the Legend only to be stopped by a beam shield. Yzak cursed himself for forgetting the beam shield. Instead of pulling back however Yzak pushed forward. Something that both Yzak and the clone agreed was quite insane.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the clone argued, "You'll never get through the shield,"

"The thing you forget is this," Yzak replied, "I am a Commander of ZAFT, I've gone through every file over the past six months of proto-type units, both their strengths and flaws, one thing I've noticed about you beam shield users, the shields can have an overload of power, momentarily disabling them,"

The Shinn clone would of argued the point farther but he could something sizzling. When the clone looked at the control board of his Legend the board was sparking and buttons and signals were going off.

"Damn you!"

"Go to HELL!" Yzak roared as the Tempest beam sword pushed _through_ the shield and right onto the other side.

He might have enjoyed the victory more but there were bigger things to take care of. Like making sure Shiho was all right. So much to clean up so little to time.

TBC…

Well that's the latest chapter. Sorry for the shortness of the fights but I'm pushing through to the end. There is about one chapter plus the epilogue left by my guess.

Later Days…


	22. Ending Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence **

**Chapter 21: Ending Nightmares**

Onboard shuttle… 

"Holy shit!" Heine yelled as he was bounced around the shuttle.

"Shut up!" Serge yelled right back. Serge had elected himself to the position of shuttle pilot. Claiming he could out pilot any of the others.

"Remind me to say _no _next time you volunteer to pilot," Jay laughed as the shuttle jerked.

"How's this, if there is a next time you can pilot," Serge laughed back.

"Deal," Jay replied as he smacked Serge upside the arm.

Out of the ten F.A.I.T.H. members the five going on board had very different personalities. There was Serge McCormack, Jay and Maria Highsight (Maria had to argue against Jay for that), the quiet Anton Estrada, and the gloomy Paul Thresher. Dearka realized that this was the oddest assortment of team members since the Le Creuset Team.

"This is insane isn't it Heine?" Dearka questioned.

"Of course, what better way to catch or kill a mad man than run head first into is base," Heine laughed.

The good humor was good in times like this. When they went into the base they were bound to run into some form of human opposition. Dearka just prayed that they weren't all running head first to their deaths.

"Hold on everybody, the base is scanning for our codes," Serge spoke to everyone onboard MS pilots included, "They're now yelling at us for being late blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada, and were in,"

Dearka stepped forward into the cockpit and leaned forward. He could see the hangar doors opening. "This must be the supply hangars, the main hangars around the other side," He whispered.

"What do we do now boss?" Serge asked. Dearka knew full well that the F.A.I.T.H. soldier knew exactly what the next step was and that he was just yanking Dearka's chain.

"All Mobile Suits launch, boarding party prepare for landing," Dearka ordered.

"Shit the MS launching spooked them, they're sending units this way,"

"All MS guard the shuttle till were in, then guard the exit, that's our way out!"

"Shit they're bringing the bases defenses online!" Jay roared.

"They're firing!" Maria screamed.

Dearka never would've pegged a F.A.I.T.H. soldier male or female to scream at the top of their lungs. But when he saw the said defenses he also wanted to scream. The scream died down in his throat before he opened his mouth. Yzak never screamed in fear in front of his men and Dearka wasn't going to either. When he was going to order evasive procedures the shuttle took a severe hit and slammed into the ground of the hangar. Everything went dark after that.

With Roy…

"They're here," came a voice.

"Good, do not engage," Roy commanded.

"Why?"

"I'd like to test Mr. Elsman and his team," Roy laughed, "To see how dangerous they really are,"

"If that is what you wish,"

"It is," Roy replied coolly, "Just make sure the spy is in position,"

With Miriallia…

Everything was black when Miriallia woke. She had heard people yelling about defenses and evasive maneuvers then everything went black. Luckily she secured herself rather well before take off and wasn't thrown about the small area she hid in. Miriallia decided to come out of her hiding spot only to run smack dab into someone.

There was aloud "Oomph!" and some swearing before Miriallia looked up. Only to see a man at least twice Dearka's size in build.

"What'd you say Paul?" Anton questioned.

"There seems to be a stow away," Paul answered.

"A stow away you say," Anton replied.

"Yes,"

"Well, see if it's alive and bring it with us, we have to see if the others and the equipment survived the ride," Anton ordered.

The man named Paul leaned forward and grabbed Miriallia by the arm. Had there been some more light in the room he would of realized it was a woman and been more gentle. But with the darkness of the room Paul obviously didn't want to take a chance.

In the cockpit Dearka, Heine and the others were waking from their own naps to aching body parts. A quick glance around the room revealed that everyone was intact, just that the ship was grounded and wasn't going anywhere.

The door was roughly shoved aside as Paul, Anton, and the now _captured_ Miriallia. Anton not only had Miriallia on his back but also the equipment in each arm. "See Paul it's things like this that stop me from riding shotgun,"

"Ah shut up Anton," Jay's muffled voice replied. His voice was muffled because Maria jumped on him when the ship hit the ground.

"Okay damage report," Dearka ordered.

"Equipment and crew members accounted for sir!" Anton replied after checking Serge who remained quiet.

"And this to," Paul added as he brought Miriallia before him.

"Ah shit," Heine swore silently.

"Miriallia what the hell are you doing here?" Dearka questioned half between amazement and half between anger.

"Trying to make sure you came back alive!" Miriallia yelled back.

"Well it seems that know ones going back in this wreck," Dearka replied kicking a wall panel, "Here's the plan we stay with the order to capture Roy, we also take control of this bases systems, and we find a ride out of here, understood?"

Everyone except Miriallia gave a yes sir in reply. As the team members grabbed their individual bags Dearka passed Miriallia a small handgun. "For your defense only, I don't want you fighting if I can help it," Miriallia nodded in conformation. As everyone filled out Miriallia glanced at the soldiers around her, the only one smiling was Serge.

Twenty minutes later…

"Tell me how the hell we ended up here again?" Anton questioned as he started to fire his gun again.

"Serge suggested the left turn so I took it," Dearka answered stupidly.

"Well try not to do that again," Anton replied back.

'Everything's going just right,' thought a covered figure.

The group was pinned down a corridor away from the central control system room. Unluckily the group ran into some defense mostly composed of clones of Roy. "I sure wish we had some grenades," Heine spoke sarcastically to Dearka.

"Oh shut up!" Dearka yelled back as he shit his rifle. Behind him Miriallia was sitting, shacking from head to toe, when she watched the carnage going on around her.

"Please do," spoke a mysterious voice behind Dearka. Unfortunately the voice wasn't mysterious to Dearka at all.

"No way…" Dearka started as he turned around. Only to see Miriallia disappear before his eyes. Miriallia's disappearance wasn't the only nightmare for Dearka. A gunshot rang out somehow louder than the others. The shot some how stopped the clones from attacking. That was the only good thing though, the bad thing was that Maria was on the ground with a bullet to the spine with Serge standing behind her.

"What the hell?" Jay started.

"O, sorry about that," Serge said glumly, "I was aiming for you,"

"What the hell are you doing?" Heine and Dearka echoed each other.

"Think of it as a mutiny," Serge replied as Anton and Paul stood beside him, "One that not only pays, but gets me what I want,"

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"Maria," came the short answer.

"What about her?"

"It's all about her, you see Roy's paying me handsomely for this and not only that but I get Maria as well,"

"Why do you want her!"

"Easy, because she should have been mine, she should of never married you, she's going to die because she made such a stupid mistake,"

Jay had decided he had had enough of Serge's whining. He lunged forward taking Serge to the ground. "Dearka, Heine, RUN!" Jay roared as he slammed his foot into the slow moving Paul's face.

The two weren't going to run at first but one quick glare from Jay spoke other wise. Dearka and Heine, neither none for turning tail and running, did what they were asked and charged down the hall to the command center.

Jay now knowing they were gone decided to unleash all his anger into the three. He started with Paul. With Paul being the biggest that made him the strongest but definitely not the swiftest. Jay punched Paul upside the head only to get a laugh in return. He punched again, harder this time. Paul laughed harder. Jay decided to try some thing new. He walked over to a near by wall and ripped a bar from the wall. Using his new weapon he slammed Paul upside his jaw sending the big man sideways. Anton now seeing that Jay had a weapon tried to sneak up on the angry soldier, only to catch the bar coming straight down on his forehead. Jay then turned to catch Serge's foot in the face.

"You seem to of forgotten about me," Serge spoke as he picked up the bar Jay had been using. In the time it took Jay to hit the ground Paul and Anton returned to their standing positions. "That's why you were the dumber choice Jay, you're just so irrational,"

Jay now flat on his back next to Maria's body wanted to rise and hit Serge again. He chose not to seeing that Anton and Paul had their guns again. "Jay…" came Maria's weak voice, "What's happening?"

'She's alive!' Jay cheered to himself. "Nothing really, just some friends turned their backs on us,"

"Oh, is that all," Maria joked as she started to cough.

Jay seeing that Maria needed help immediately decided to use a last ditch option. He reached into this fallen pack and pulled a grenade free. Jay silently smiled to himself as he remembered packing it right after Dearka checked his pack. He popped the pin and hurled it as far as he could. As it was flying he slipped his arm under Maria and kicked off the ground going backwards. The grenade went off killing Serge, Anton, and Paul and sending flames every ware. Jay prayed to God that they went out before he landed.

With Dearka and Heine…

"I can't believe we left him there," Heine swore.

"I know but I'm pretty sure that he would of hit us to if we stayed," Dearka answered.

The two were now fighting their way towards the command center. Dearka found it odd how there were very few clones guarding the way now. "Athrun and the others must be giving them hell if the reserves were sent out," Dearka spoke to Heine.

"Hey here it is," Heine said turning to Dearka, "I'll shut down the base and radio the others for a ride out of here,"

"Good," Dearka replied while he loaded his gun with fresh clips, "I'm getting Miriallia back," Dearka added as he left the room looking for Miriallia and Roy.

"Wouldn't want to be Roy right now," Heine joked to himself.

With Dearka…

Dearka was now combing through every single room he came across. Every room he did come across was just as empty as the last. It would seem that the whole base was operated by the Roy's clones. At this time however unlucky for Roy all the clones seemed to of packed up and left to fight outside. Dearka's helmet started to beep.

"It would seem these new helmets have a warning system of some sort," Dearka said to himself by point out the obvious.

"You should always listen to alarms Dearka," came the mysterious voice.

Without turning to face the owner of the voice Dearka replied, "Hello Nicol,"

"So you knew it was me,"

"Of course, you're voice is unmistakable,"

"Congratulations on figuring out the great puzzle,"

"My question is how do you do that little disappearing act of yours?"

"Oh that, that was Mirage Colloid,"

"A portable system!"

"Exactly, you see since the EA created Mirage Colloid and since some of our weapons belonged to the EA it's only natural that we have it,"

"But a portable system that would be only given to…"

"Assassins," Nicol finished reading Dearka's movement of the speech, "I've trained specially to use it now before I kill you any other questions,"

"Ya, how the hell did you survive?"

"Easy, Roy sent some of his clones to search for me, he later healed my body and trained me to fight against you in this situation should it happen,"

Dearka threw a punch in Nicols direction as he spun around. He ended up hitting nothing but air. He struck out again as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He still continued to hit air. "O Dearka Dearka, how do you intend to save Miriallia if you can't beat me!" Nicol laughed as he smacked Dearka behind the head.

Dearka was getting angry now. He raised his gun and fired madly until an entire clip was wasted. He swore to himself as he reloaded the gun. It was just as he loaded the gun that he remembered that Gabriel had told them that there was a heat vision mode. He now realized that Gabriel was right, you never would know when you might need it. He snapped on the heat vision and watched as the room took on different colors.

Dearka waited patiently as he looked around the room. When he did spot Nicol, Nicol wasn't moving either. "You can just fire away Dearka, you wont hit me,"

" You're wrong," Dearka replied calmly, "I will hit you do you know why," Dearka didn't wait for the reply. He simply raised his gun and fired. Two seconds went by, then five, and finally ten seconds had passed. There was a shimmering look to the area where the Nicol clone was standing. Then suddenly the clone dropped to the floor with a bullet between his eyes.

"No matter how good the camouflage unless you mask your body heat you'll easily be found," Dearka spoke to the now lifeless clone. He the proceeded to step over the clone and continue down the hall looking for Roy.

With Roy…

"Damn how on Earth is he moving so quickly?" Roy asked no one.

"Because you've made him angry," Miriallia answered the question that he didn't ask her.

"I've made him angry have I, well let him come, I have ways of destroying even the strongest of men," Roy laughed as he looked at Miriallia.

One minute later there was a loud banging on the opposite side of the room. "Come on in," Roy answered.

Dearka strode into the room holding a rifle forward aimed at Roy. As he walked forward he glanced quickly at Miriallia trying to get and assessment of her condition. From where he was standing Dearka realized that Miriallia looked more angry than scared.

"Hello Mr.Elsman," Roy said with a fake smile, "And what reason do you have for visiting me at the hour,"

"You know why," Dearka answered. His voice was hollow, devoid of emotion.

"Really now," Roy pondered, "Is it to stop me or get your girlfriend back,"

Dearka didn't return an answer. So instead Roy spoke for him, to Miriallia, "You see that's why I love Dearka over Kira,"

"What do you mean?" Miriallia asked.

"While Kira, Athrun and even Yzak use their emotions to help make them stronger and fuel their abilities, Dearka it would seem removes all emotion so that he can think perfectly clear," Roy laughed, "Now if you'll excuse me," Roy finished and stepped forward and blocked a kick from Dearka.

Dearka jumped back and fired a rifle missing Roy by an inch. Roy merely laughed again and ran forward throwing a hand a round Dearka's throat. "Do you truly understand why I'm doing this?"

For the first time in several minutes Dearka answered Roy, "What do you mean?"

"You think that my only reason to do kill everyone is because of Rau," Roy said hesitantly, "I have my own personal reasons,"

Dearka merely growled as he punched forward only to have his arm captured and his gun was knocked away. "You see look at your own life, if you survive this fight and then the Genesis and my other surprise you have a girlfriend to take care of and to take care of you, but look at me I'm alone, hated by both Natural and Coordinator loved by no one!"

"What's the other surprise?" Dearka questioned as he struck again. Only to have it blocked again.

"Just a little toy I've created," Roy laughed as he punched Dearka in the stomach, "I call it THANATOS, it's a virus designed to attack the altered genes of a Coordinator!"

"That's sick, how could you create something like that!" Dearka yelled. With out Roy noticing he quickly hit a transmitter hidden in his jacket signaling Yzak to destroy Genesis. "But there's a problem with your plan,"

"Really and what's that?" Roy questioned. His question went answered when a shattering explosion rocked the room. "It can't be possible,"

"It is possible," Dearka responded. He walked slowly forward with a definite limp. Dearka was sure there were some broken ribs. For a copy Roy was sure powerful. "You ran into a force you couldn't beat and now you've lost,"

"I'll never lose!" Roy yelled. From his jacket sleeve a vile and needle dropped out into his hand. "Your friends may have stopped part of my plan but you Dearka Elsman will not beat me!" Roy charged forward moving to quickly for Dearka to follow. When Dearka thought he had a fix on him Roy appeared right before Dearka.

"Do you know the significance of the name THANATOS?" Roy questioned, "Thanatos was the Greek god of death,"

Dearka didn't understand what Roy was trying to say. When he looked down he saw the needle Roy was holding plunged into his stomach. His vision started to blur and his body felt like it weighed a ton. 'Damn that stuff works fast,' Dearka thought.

Before Dearka hit the ground he heard a gun shot several times. He started to weep thinking that since Roy was done with him he went after Miriallia. He would of continued weeping if a hand didn't start to move across his face. His eyes were blurry still and he couldn't focus on anything.

"Hey why are you crying?" Miriallia asked, "Everyone's still alive,"

"What about Roy?"

"When I told you that I was making sure you were coming back I wasn't just being a love struck girl,"

Dearka struggled to laugh. His whole body ached and now he had a virus circling his system. When he passed out from the stress of the fight Heine ran into the room followed by several soldiers.

"There they are!" Heine yelled. Heine ran up to Dearka's still form and felt for a pulse. "He's still alive!"

Twenty minutes later Dearka's body was moving back to the Archangel on a stretcher. Every few seconds Dearka seemed to wake up and look around trying to get bearings before passing out again. When they got him to the Archangel the PLANTS and ORB's brightest were coming through every file in Roy's computer looking for a cure.

TBC…

AN: I know cliff hangar. But being the last chapter I wanted it to end like this. Don't worry there is still an Epilogue coming so don't get too angry.

Please read and review and enjoy of course and enjoy of course

Later Days…


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or Destiny

**Legacy Of Providence**

**Epilogue**

Onboard Archangel Med wing… 

Dearka's head was swimming. And not in a good way if there was one. He felt like he was flying when he was about to die and right now he felt like he was hit buy four trucks and a train. How Dearka could ever make such a comparison without trying it first he would never know, all he knew was that he wasn't about to try and find out. From some corner in the room he heard humming.

"Hello?" Dearka questioned.

"Oh my God you're awake!" came a voice he couldn't recognize. He was going to ask who the voice was but he heard the sound of a person running from the room. He honestly didn't know if he should be worried that a person just ran from the room from just hearing his voice.

"Hello?" Dearka repeated hoping for a reply much better than the last one.

He got one. "Dearka?" came Miriallia's voice.

'Music to my ears,' Dearka thought happily, "Are you alright?"

"Am I all right, you're the one who almost died," Miriallia answered.

"Oh really," Dearka added in all honesty, "Second question then,"

"Okay,"

"Why can't I see?" Dearka questioned, "I'm pretty sure my eyes are open,"

"They are, when Heine and the others went through the computers looking for the cure to Roy's virus they discovered the symptoms," Miriallia answered.

"And those are?"

"Temporary blindness, tired constantly, dizziness, and so many others,"

"Great," Dearka mumbled. At least that answered the question on why he felt like hell. "How long till every things normal again?"

"Well with the cure that Athrun's Uncle synthesized," Miriallia spoke as she counted her fingers, "Only a few days,"

"Perfect, I get to sit around an do nothing for a few days,"

"Well…"

"What?"

"You've been out a week all ready,"

"A week,"

"Yes, Gabriel thinks you should be strong enough to be able to walk around the base a little,"

"Great, let's get going," Dearka replied as he swung his legs, hopefully in the right direction, out of the bed. "Lead the way,"

Miriallia, looking rather nervous about taking the temporarily blind Dearka out of the room, slowly wrapped her arm around Dearkas. She jumped in a slight shock when Dearka grasped her hand gently. "You lead the way okay," came Dearka's much softer than many people would of heard normally.

"Okay," Miriallia said simply as she walked slowly out of the room hoping to walk into a brighter future. Before they left the room Dearka's eyesight started to slowly return. The next time Miriallia turned around to look at Dearka. He could see her face and smile knowing that she was alive, safe, that she wasn't lying about being injured, nothing. If Dearka's eyesight returned earlier he would of seen his group of friends standing tightly together smiling.

**THE END**

A/N: I know very short. But I wanted to give this a Gundam SEED/Destiny ending where it's so vague that it's not funny. Don't ask me why I just did.

Later Days…


End file.
